<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Picture of You by Mystic_Raven20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007352">A Picture of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20'>Mystic_Raven20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, High School, Humor, Identity Reveal, Love, Love Confessions, Paris (City), Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok everyone, I want you to think about the people in this class. Let's say that there are five universal terms to describe everyone? We'll have jock, prom queen, geek, loner, and ... ?"</p>
<p>"Slut!" Announces Chloé </p>
<p>Ms Bustier has set a challenge for all the students at Françoise Dupont High School. They will spend the whole day with one other person from the class to figure out who that person actually is. </p>
<p>At the end of the day each pupil will take a picture of how they see their partner before submitting it to the school yearbook.</p>
<p>What will happen when Marinette gets paired with Adrien?</p>
<p>Complete Adrienette fluff! Humour and romance &lt;3</p>
<p>I do not own ANY of the characters in this story, they are owned by ZagToons and Thomas Astruc. </p>
<p>The story is based off One Tree Hill episode - 'A Picture or You'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste &amp; Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg &amp; Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Five Categories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette ran over the crossroads into school just as the warning bell rang. She squealed a little as she scurried up the stairs and into the locker room. She’d stayed up most the night talking with Chat Noir on the Eiffel Tower. It had gradually became a regular rendezvous and she looked forward to it immensely each day. It was fair to say their relationship had grow substantially since she had became the Guardian.</p>
<p>Time for her “normal life” had become increasingly awkward, along with relationships. She’d split with Luka after only two weeks and just didn’t have time to consider Adrien as an option anymore. He’d made it clear he was in love with someone else, and she believed that to be her good friend Kagami. She didn’t even have the time or patience to stutter around him anymore. </p>
<p>Making it worse Hawkmoth had intensified his powers with the unification between the butterfly and peacock Miraculous, meaning their akuma battles changed from finished in a few minutes to lasting a couple hours. Chat had put into place a training schedule to make sure they had the stamina to out last the akuma’s and so far it was working. </p>
<p>They’d get up early and run laps around the city and then have regular sparring matches in the evenings to perfect their combats skills. Their lives truly revolved around each other at the moment, and Marinette couldn’t be enjoying it more. The cat had finally made his way into her heart and had become solace in her abnormal life.</p>
<p>The bell finally rang and Marinette sprinted to class. As she reached the door she grabbed the frame and swung herself into the classroom, and unfortunately straight onto the floor. She groaned as Nino and Adrien rushed to help her up.</p>
<p>“You ok Marinette?” Adrien asked sympathetically.</p>
<p>“Of course. I’m used to it.” She brushed herself off and made it to her seat besides Alya. Her Kitty would enjoy this story later, he loved hearing that his perfect Lady was a clutz under the magical suit.</p>
<p>As she slid onto the bench Alya was grinning at her. “What’s put that smile on your face?” </p>
<p>Marinette instinctively placed her hands each side of her mouth and felt the dents that had appeared in her cheeks. Why was that dumb cat suddenly making her heart run wild? </p>
<p>“Oh, just a friend I hung out with last night.” She said whilst grabbing her tablet from her bag.</p>
<p>“Hold up!” She tapped Nino on the shoulder. “Have you two heard this? Marinette has a secret friend she hangs with.” </p>
<p>“Dudette, that’s so not cool!” Nino responded. He knew his girlfriend would want him to respond the same way as she did, where in truth as long as his friend was happy, he was happy.</p>
<p>“It’s ok to have other friends Mari, don’t listen to these two.” Adrien came to her rescue again, maybe because he was also thinking about his secret friend he hangs out with almost every single night. Smart, caring, sophisticated, beautiful, a bug ...</p>
<p>“So who is it?” Nino continues to question.</p>
<p>“Well we know it’s not Luka ...” Alya begin before Adrien jumped in. </p>
<p>“How do you know that?” </p>
<p>“Well, me and Luka haven’t been together for about three months now.” Marinette replied.</p>
<p>“What?” Adrien and Nino exclaimed at the same time. </p>
<p>“If you boys actually spent some time with us you’d know this!” Alya said exasperated. “I mean Adrien you spend more time with Kagami now than you do with Nino.” </p>
<p>“Hold up, my man hasn’t seen Kagami in months either.” </p>
<p>“What?” Marinette shouted louder than she had intended, “I mean ... what happened?” </p>
<p>“We just grew apart. Don’t get me wrong she’s still one of my best friends but firstly we’re not together anymore and secondly its my hectic schedule that’s stopping me from seeing you guys as much. Please don’t blame Kagami, she really likes you all. Especially you, Marinette.” </p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t believe what Adrien was saying. They were both single again. Before she would have been ecstatic by this, but now there was Chat. Chat held more of her heart than Adrien did.</p>
<p>“And them breaking up has absolutely nothing to do with you, Marinette.” Nino stated as if he was a defence attorney.</p>
<p>“What?” She replied whilst Adrien slapped his hand over Nino’s mouth. Marinette was confused by Nino’s comment and Adrien’s reaction but before she could question any further Ms Bustier entered the classroom.</p>
<p>Whilst the register was being taken Marinette wondered what Nino meant. She’d hardly seen Adrien recently. Neither of them had the time. Yes they messaged occasionally but it was usually random questions about homework, or about a new game or anime programme. It was never anything exciting. So why would she be the reason for them to split up?</p>
<p>Meanwhile Adrien was having a nervous breakdown. He’d told Nino about everything that had happened between him and Kagami, he didn’t then expect his best friend to go and spill it to the one girl he was trying damn hard to keep it from. </p>
<p>It all started when Kagami had noticed a change is Adrien’s moods. He was always solemn until he’d receive a text from a specific person which ultimately lightened his mood. After a while Kagami noticed that the person messaging was none other than Marinette. Yet every time Kagami had spoken to him, he’d relay the story that she was “just a good friend”. It was obvious to Kagami that the girl with the pigtails was a lot more than ‘just a good friend’.</p>
<p>The final straw came during an akuma attack. The gang were all out in the park when rays started shooting from an angry babysitter who’d been teased and tested by her charge. Adrien, instead of saving his girlfriend who was standing next to him, told her to run as he ran and dived in front of Marinette, pushing her to the ground before grabbing her hand and running to safety. When he’d been asked his reason why, all he could say was that it was a natural instinct. He wasn’t one to lie but he didn’t have an answer, it was just something inside him told him to go to Marinette.</p>
<p>In was that moment Kagami knew her battle with the other girl was over. She confronted Adrien about his feelings for Marinette to hear Adrien tell her once more that Marinette was ‘just a friend’. At that moment Kagami had snapped. How could be be so oblivious, she thought. They parted as friends and Adrien was left feeling heartbroken - another person had abandoned him.</p>
<p>He transformed and headed for the skies only to end up on Marinette’s balcony. Marinette comforted him in her friendly, kind and caring way and that’s when he realised ... she’s never been just a friend to him. He was just terrified of expanding their friendship in case he lost the one consistent ray of sunshine in his life. He visited her quite often as Chat, she was always happy to be in his company, even if it was for reasons unknown to Adrien.</p>
<p>Another conundrum was the way his Lady had changed towards his alter-ego. They’d been spending a lot of time together recently and he was beginning to see her in a different light. She was a lot more ‘ordinary’ then he thought. Not in a bad way though. It’s just she no longer sat on her pedestal, she was a real person to him with worries and flaws and he adored her all the more for it. </p>
<p>If only his Princess and his Lady could be the same person, it would be his dream come true.</p>
<p>Adrien and Marinette’s attention was pulled back to Ms Bustier’s lesson as she began to describe their next assignment.</p>
<p>“Ok everyone, I want you to think about the people in this class. Let's say that there are five universal terms to describe everyone? We’ll have jock, prom queen, geek, loner, and ... ?” She announced this to the class and a number of faces look up puzzled - wasn’t this meant to be French Literature?</p>
<p>“Slut?” Chloé shouted out, whilst adding the finishing touches to her make up by examining her face in her pocket mirror.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say ‘friendly’” Madame Bustier announced as laughs and whispering filled the classroom. </p>
<p>“Rose, describe Max in one word.”</p>
<p>“Errrmmm... I’m not sure. I guess he’s nice.” Rose thought out loud.</p>
<p>“Well, we could put nice into the friendly category but as friendly doesn’t actually mean that, you’d be calling Max a slut.” A round of giggles filled the room.</p>
<p>Markov, Max’s robot, starting laughing “That is 99.9% inaccurate.” </p>
<p>“Rose, you have four more choices.” </p>
<p>“I suppose then, geek. I’m so sorry, Max.”</p>
<p>“Rose, I cannot be angry at something which is factual. I am aware of the categories, and I agree I am of the geek status.” Max turned round and gave a knowing nod to Rose. </p>
<p>Madame Bustier pulled the class back to the lesson in front of them.</p>
<p>“Ok everyone I’m going to give you five seconds to answer ...  Sabrina.”</p>
<p>“Geek.”</p>
<p>“Chloé”</p>
<p>“Prom Queen”</p>
<p>“Mylène”</p>
<p>“Loner”</p>
<p>“Ivan”</p>
<p>“Loner”</p>
<p>“Rose” </p>
<p>“Friendly” </p>
<p>“Juleka”</p>
<p>“Loner”</p>
<p>“Kim”</p>
<p>“Jock”</p>
<p>“Alix”</p>
<p>“Jock”</p>
<p>“Nathaniel”</p>
<p>“Loner”</p>
<p>“Lila”</p>
<p>“Friendly”</p>
<p>“Slut!” Chloé shouted out, a round of giggles filled the class.</p>
<p>“Alya”</p>
<p>“Prom Queen”</p>
<p>“Marinette”</p>
<p>“Prom Queen”</p>
<p>“Nino”</p>
<p>“Geek” </p>
<p>“Hey ... don’t judge me by my glasses.” Nino burst out.</p>
<p>“Adrien”</p>
<p>“Jock”</p>
<p>“Like it or not, you are who your classmates see you as. For some of you shaving this image when you leave here will be a great thing. And for some of you, not such a great thing. But what matters is that you know who you really are. And you know how you want the world to see you.“</p>
<p>A lot of muttering started up around the room as Madame Bustier handed out slips of paper to one person on each table. </p>
<p>“Those with the paper in front of them - please write your name and fold it in half. Once you’ve done that hold them in the air, and I will come and collect them.” </p>
<p>The tension was growing as the room figured out what was about to happen - a partner project. Partner projects were always the worst when Madame Bustier pulled out the names on paper trick. All Marinette could do is pray that she doesn’t get Lila. She’d much prefer Chloé, and that’s saying something.</p>
<p>Once all the paper had been collected they were shuffled and handed out to the others.</p>
<p>“Nino and ...”</p>
<p>“Chloé” he announced to the class. This was answered by a groan from Chloé.</p>
<p>“Ivan and ...”</p>
<p>“Alya”</p>
<p>“Sabrina and ...”</p>
<p>“Nathaniel” </p>
<p>“Juleka and ...”</p>
<p>“Alix” even though Marinette and Luka broke up on good terms she breathed a sigh of relief that her partner wouldn’t be Juleka. Things were still a little awkward between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Kim and ...”</p>
<p>“Lila” Lila’s face was furious. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry but I believe I should be with Adrien.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Lila but this is how it works. Your partner is Kim.” Suddenly she began to cough loud and violently.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I think I might be seriously ill. I wasn’t feeling great this morning and my mother thought I needed to be rush to the emergency centre. I’m afraid I’ll have to go.” With that she picked up her bag and amazingly ran out the classroom door.</p>
<p>“That poor girl looks so sick.” Alya said sympathetically to Marinette.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Marinette responded. She knew Lila was a liar, she just wished someone else would feel that way about her too, unbeknownst to her the blonde boy in front was also rolling his eyes at the brunette’s crazy actions.</p>
<p>“Kim in that case you’ll be with Max.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Madame Bustier.” Kim seemed thrilled with his decision.</p>
<p>“Rose you’ll be with ...”</p>
<p>“Mylène.”</p>
<p>“Which leaves Marinette to be with ...” she opened her paper and turned it around to show the class.</p>
<p>“Adrien.” She whispered. Her mouth had gone completely dry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What challenge is Ms Bustier setting the class?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was having issues with his mental well-being. He was partnered with Marinette, the girl who was causing so many chemical imbalances in his body that some days he found it hard to even think straight. </p><p>He slowly turned around to face her and saw she’d paled. He’s elation deflated as he realised he was the reason for this beautiful girl looking increasingly green at the prospect of being his partner. The truth, however, was that Marinette was having her own inner turmoil.</p><p>She’d just found out he was single again. Well, he’s been single for a while. She thought back to their time in New York where they’d taken the carriage ride around Central Park. They had been so close to kissing, just millimetres apart, when there was an akuma attack. Since that day Marinette had stayed clear as much as possible of Adrien Agreste. </p><p>She had been so embarrassed by her actions that day, especially as Kagami was her friend. Since then she’d made sure they never had time alone together. Whenever the fab foursome would venture out you could cut the tension between Marinette and Adrien with a knife.</p><p>Adrien replayed the exact same scene in his head, the only difference was he wished he’d kissed her. Something about her was magnetising and he was so close to finally understanding what this feeling was. However, the akuma attack distracted both of them and he’d felt embarrassed ever since. He should have just kissed her and then gone to transform, but no, his lady had won his heart again and he’d ran straight to her. He just couldn’t work it out. </p><p>Madame Bustier instructed everyone to swap seats to sit with their partner. The noise in the room as defeaning as people moved around and began to greet each other, though everybody felt so sorry for Nino. That was a pairing from hell. </p><p>Nino was not on Chloe’s to tolerate list, and since Miracle Queen, where Chloé unveiled the additional superhero identities, Nino had lost his chance at ever becoming Carapace again. He hated her - completely and utterly hated her.</p><p>Marinette positioned herself next to Adrien giving him a small smile. </p><p>“Howdy partner.” She said in a small voice.</p><p>“Nice to have you here.” Nice to have you here? What the hell are you on about Agreste? Where else would she be? Florida?</p><p>He mentally scalded himself for the ridiculous line and looked down at his desk. A glorious giggle pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked back at the blunette girl next to him.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t be anywhere else on a Monday morning.” Her smile widened.</p><p>“Not if you wanted to graduate.” He smiled back at her relaxing a little.</p><p>“Touché” she replied. </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment recognising something in each other’s eyes. Their smiles began to drop when the tension built to an uncomfortable level. They’d been in this position before. They both knew it. Laughing together, staring at each other, tension building and then an overwhelming need. New York replayed again in their minds. What was going on? It was as though destiny wanted them to be together, it was daring them to immerse themselves in a power neither of them understood.</p><p>FLASHBACK - NEW YORK</p><p>Adrien had managed to sneak out the hotel suite he was sharing with his father and Nathalie. He’d arranged to meet Nino, Alya and Marinette in Central Park so they could go and do a bit of sight seeing together. He found them near to the Plaza Hotel, across the road from the entrance to Central Park. As Nino was congratulating Adrien for escaping, Alya let out a loud screeched.</p><p>“Come on! Let’s go on a carriage ride.” Grabbing hold of Nino’s hand she led them to the park and queued ready for their turn in a carriage.</p><p>“Looks like there’s only two seats.” Alya said, faking sadness. </p><p>“How convenient!” Marinette replied to her friend through gritted teeth. </p><p>Adrien couldn’t understand why Marinette seemed to disliked time when it was just the two of them together. She always seemed so awkward. He said to himself at the wax museum he was going to make more effort with her, he was determined they were going to be better friends. Perhaps it’s time to bring out the ‘real’ Adrien, he thought.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien slid into the carriage and positioned themselves at opposite ends. They sat in silence, both looking out at the area around them. </p><p>“Why did Eve want to leave the Garden of Eden and move to New York?” Marinette turned to face Adrien with a curious look on her face.</p><p>“I don’t ... know.” She wondered where Adrien was going with this.</p><p>“She fell for the Big Apple.” She stared at him for a minute, gapping. He was cursing himself mentally, now he’s really messed things up. All of a sudden she stared to giggle. </p><p>“Where do fat cows go on vacation?” Adrien thought he’d try his luck with another joke, he wanted to hear her giggle again. </p><p>“I don’t know.” She was staring to laugh already and he found himself smiling.</p><p>“Moo York.” </p><p>“Woah! You’re such a dork.” She squealed through her giggles, before slamming her hands over her mouth. He placed one hand over his chest.</p><p>“You wound me, Mari!”</p><p>His smile was so wide at her reactions, he wanted more.</p><p>“Where do eggs go on vacation? New Yolk City.”</p><p>They both began to laugh, moving slightly closer to each other.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’ve got one.” Marinette bounced up and down on her seat and turned to face Adrien. He couldn’t contain his smile at her cuteness.</p><p>“What state do dogs like?” </p><p>“New Yorkie.” </p><p>“I can’t believe you know the answer to that!” Marinette whined.</p><p>“I can’t believe you knew the joke. Now who’s the dork?” Marinette gave him a little shove with her shoulder and the two of them laughed. </p><p>It was a strange feeling. Even though they didn’t spend a lot of time with each other they seemed to have fallen into a synchronised rhythm; laughing, teasing and talking. As it reached the end of the carriage ride Adrien had his arm around Marinette’s shoulders and the two were sitting a lot closer than ‘just friends’ usually do. They turned to look at each other and it was though time had stopped. He felt his eyes lowering to her lips and back into her eyes. Had they always been so beautifully blue? </p><p>She licked her lips unconsciously as the smile dropped from both of their mouths. Their serious expressions combining and asking what happens next. She stared into his eyes. Had they always been so electric? </p><p>They began to move in towards each other, an audible gulp from Adrien when all of a sudden the moment was ruined. Screams could be heard around them as people started to run. They looked back where they’d just travelled and saw a monster in the sky, it was time for their alter-egos came out to play. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her off the carriage, running into the depths of Central Park. </p><p>“Stay here!” He yelled to her, pushing her up against the underside of a bridge and he ran off. </p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>Their staring match was broken by Madam Bustier explaining the rules of the assignment.</p><p>“Tomorrow you will not be attending school,” loud cheers erupted around the classroom, “don’t get too excited.” She explained. “You will be spending the day with your partners.” You could see the shift around the room as everyone looked at the person sitting next to them. All smiling apart from one pair; Chloé and Nino. Adrien felt his heart jump. A whole day with Marinette, just the two of them without the interruptions of Alya and Nino and, hopefully, no akuma’s. </p><p>Perhaps he could hold her hand at some point? Though he wasn’t sure whether that would be right in this situation. Should he buy her flowers or something for when he meets her in the morning? Though it wasn’t a date, it would be nice to think of it that way.</p><p>Whilst Adrien was running through ways to please Marinette and get closer ‘as friends’ Marinette’s brain went into overdrive; with fear being in charge of the controls. What if there was an akuma? How would she escape? Adrien’s always been overprotective of her when one was near, yet she never understood why.</p><p>She turned her head to look at the blonde sitting next to her at the same time as he looked to her. They let out a single laugh before looking away again. </p><p>“Everyone owns a camera phone. Correct?”</p><p>A chorus of yes’ circulated the room.</p><p>“Good. At the end of your hang out tomorrow you’ll be taking a picture of your partner for the year book. The picture will represent how you see them. For some of you this could be the time to reinvent yourself, show the real you to your partner.”</p><p>The class room was engulfed with people deciding what they were going to be doing. Some were going to hang out and see a movie, others were mentioning going to Disneyland Paris, however Nino was cringing at Chloe’s plans. </p><p>“Well as we now have the day off it’s the perfect opportunity for a spa day, and unfortunately you’ll be coming with me. Although, you could use a facial, and perhaps some kind of help with your eyebrows.”</p><p>Adrien looked at Marinette nodding his head towards Chloé and Nino. They both started to silently chuckle as Chloé outlined their day of beauty together.</p><p>“So what do you think, Adrien?”</p><p>“Well, we’re both good looking so we’ll skip a spa day.” Marinette’s face went purple, it had been a long time since Adrien had managed to cause her to turn such a vibrant colour. As he looked at the change in Marinette’s face and realised what he just said. </p><p>“It’s not that I think your good looking, because you’re not.” </p><p>“What?” Marinette’s eyes dropped and Adrien facepalmed. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, I meant you’re stunning, I mean you’re gorgeous, I mean ... oh wow is it getting hot in here.” Adrien was showing true Marinette-itis. He wiped his forehead with his hand to find any sight of fever.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Adrien? Cat got your tongue?” Adrien glared wide eyed at Marinette. She took a while to realise what she said before gasping and starting to twirl her fingers around each other. Adrien, on the other hand, began scratching the back of his neck. Not long after, the bell rang signalling the end of the school day and the pain of trying to make normal conversation. Neither had a clue how they would get on for a whole day together.</p><p>“I’ll drop you a text later Mari. I’m sure as soon as my father hears I have the day off school he’ll schedule in an additional photoshoot.” Adrien stated as the fab foursome made their way to the front of the school.</p><p>“That’s fine. I can always come with you if you’d like? I’d love to see how it all works.”</p><p>“Of course. Hey, Nino, are looking forward to your spa day with Chloé?” All of them laughed apart from Nino.</p><p>“My man’s going to have such smooth skin for our date tomorrow evening.” Alya reached up and stroked one side of Nino’s face.</p><p>The boys were starting to hit puberty hard so it wasn’t such a shock to see them both now displaying some facial hair, Adrien need led to shave at least twice weekly. </p><p>The silver car pulled up at the curb and Gorilla climbed out signalling to Adrien it was time to go. He fist  bumped Nino before hugging the girls.</p><p>“Text you later, Mari.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back. Why did he do that? They both thought as they stared at each other with wide eyes. He slowly walked back down the stairs and to his ride home. Shaking his head ... what was he seriously thinking?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the kudos and comments so far, I’m glad you’re all enjoying the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Think before you text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien checks with his father that tomorrow will be clear for his assignment with Marinette before the two get a little carried away with their text messages.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was pacing around her room, with Tikki hot on her tail.</p>
<p>"Adrien! Why did it have to be Adrien?" She exclaimed as she threw herself face down on her chaise lounge. Tikki flew over to the guardian and sat next to her face.</p>
<p>"Marinette. Think about it. This could be your big chance to let him know how you feel." Marinette lifted her head to give her bug-mouse a quick look.</p>
<p>"I don't know how I feel anymore, Tikki. That dumb cat is always hanging around and making me feel things. I'm constantly going from one to the other and I can't do that to Adrien. He deserves someone who can give him their whole heart. Why does this have to happen now?" She face planted back into the sofa. </p>
<p>Tikki sighed, she hated seeing Marinette this way. If only she could tell her Chat and Adrien were one and the same, but woah the miraculous code forbid kwami's for giving out other wielders names.</p>
<p>"Well, perhaps spending a whole day with him will clear your head. You can get to know the real boy, not just the purrfect model." Tikki threw in a pun, she's got to notice. </p>
<p>Come on Marinette notice what I did! Please! Tikki was willing for her to pick it up. </p>
<p>"You know what happened last time I got to know the 'real boy' in New York." Nope, she didn't notice, Tikki sighed. "We almost kissed Tikki, it was this close." She positioned her thumb and pointer finger to show a slight gap was between the two. "Then that akuma happened and Chat saved my life ... again. How can I even consider someone else? Chat puts his life on the line for me everyday. He's always saving me."</p>
<p>"Adrien's saves you too ... well more defends you. Can you not remember in the park when he jumped in front of you instead of Kagami? Thinking about it he's jumped in front of you a lot, how many times has he taken you down?"</p>
<p>"Tikki, you're just making this harder. I can't choose between them. I love them both. Perhaps I can have two husbands in the future?" Marinette sat up looking hopefully at Tikki.</p>
<p>"I think that might be illegal in France, Marinette." The two laughed unaware of the turmoil going on with a certain cat miraculous wielder.</p>
<p>Adrien walked to his fathers office and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in." Gabriel Agreste announced as Adrien slipped in through the gap in the door. "Ahh, Adrien. I hear you have an out of school assignment tomorrow which means you do not have to attend. Is that correct?" </p>
<p>"Yes father, that's actually what I've come to speak to you about." Adrien had his hands clasped tightly together, before putting one hand in his pocket and grabbing hold of oddly shaped bits of plastic, his Marinette lucky charm. He wasn't quite sure how this was going to turn out, he needed all the luck he could get.</p>
<p>"I have scheduled an additional photoshoot for you in the afternoon. Your partner will attend with you, I hear it is Ms Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel stood up from his desk and made his way over to Adrien.</p>
<p>"Yes father. We have been paired together to get to know each other. We've been set questions that have to be answered throughout the day." Adrien couldn't believe he was having a friend at a photoshoot with him. Perhaps this was going to work out better than he thought.</p>
<p>"I have moved your piano lesson to the morning so we shall send a car to pick up Ms Dupain-Cheng at 8am. She will also be attending. You will then have the day to spend together to complete your assignment, you may do as you wish as long as you're respectful. If you need more time after your photoshoot you can visit her at her home." </p>
<p>"You mean I can go to a friends house?" Adrien couldn't believe his luck, perhaps his father was sick? Or was it the lucky charm in his hand? </p>
<p>"Please let Ms Dupain-Cheng know the arrangements, and she better dress accordingly. If the paparazzi get hold of pictures of you with the girl she must look decent or your friendship will no longer be valued. Do you understand?" Gabriel walked back to his desk chair as he spoke, letting Adrien know that one slip up would ultimate end his friendship with the one ray of sunshine in his life.</p>
<p>"Y-y-yes, Sir. I shall go inform her now." Adrien made his way out the door and pinched himself. Did that really just happen? </p>
<p>As Adrien closed the door Nathalie appeared from a hiding hole within the study. </p>
<p>"So what do you think? Lila has said this Marinette girl has been a bad influence on Adrien over the time he's been at school, though he genuinely looks happy to be partnered with her?" </p>
<p>"I must say, Sir, the girl can't get a coherent sentence out around him majority of the time, so I'm not sure where Ms Rossi gathered her information from. Marinette has incredible, steady grades, and excels in her design work. There's nothing to indicate any type of negative behaviour." Nathalie left out the #marinettechallenge that was trending around twitter. Gabriel didn't need to know the girl slept more than Sleeping Beauty, it wasn't a negative behavioural trait after all- just a slightly strange one.</p>
<p>"Make sure my schedule is clear tomorrow afternoon. I would like to attend this shoot and meet Ms. Dupain-Cheng myself."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Nathalie agreed. The two sat down to business and continued finding designs for the new autumn collection.</p>
<p>Adrien shut the door in his room and let out a chuckle. He pulled out the lucky charm and smiled to himself, this girl truly was magic.</p>
<p>"Ugh! You're acting all love sick again!"</p>
<p>"Can you believe he's actually letting me spend a day with a friend?" </p>
<p>"Just a friend, huh?" Plagg grinned at Adrien, he couldn't help but tease the poor boy for being so oblivious. </p>
<p>"You're never going to give that up, are you?" Adrien walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone to message Marinette.</p>
<p>"Perhaps after you've been married for a few years I'll cool it down a bit. Now if you don't need me around I have a date to be getting to." He flew off into his cheese cupboard and Adrien could hear the moans coming from his cat-like kwami.</p>
<p>Pulling Marinette's name up on his phone, Adrien smiled at the picture. The gang had been out to grab ice cream from André's, about three weeks ago, on a rare occasion his father had given him free time and allowed him out the house. Marinette was smiling and leaning her head onto Adrien's shoulder. Adrien was looking down adoringly at her. He admired how good they looked together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien: Hey Mari, father would like you to attend a piano lesson and a photoshoot tomorrow with me but apart from that I've got the whole day free! Is that ok? I can pick you up in the morning at 8am. Or you can walk? Whichever is fine. A x</em>
</p>
<p>Marinette looked down at her phone and a trickle of excitement brushed down her spine. A whole day with Adrien; perhaps Tikki was right. A whole day could help her decide her feelings towards the blonde haired supermodel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mari: Sounds great, I'll be ready for you at 8am. How did you manage to get the whole day free? M x</em>
</p>
<p>Adrien jumped as his phone vibrated against the wood of his computer table. He saw Marinette's name and begin to panic. What if she said no? What if she only wants to see me for like ten minutes to complete the questions? The phone buzzed again reminding Adrien there was a message waiting to be opened. Plagg popped his head out of his hiding place, which happened to be in Adrien's computer desk.</p>
<p>"For the love of Camembert cheese, stop over thinking and read the message. It's like an earthquake in here!" Adrien sighed and picked up his phone, closing one eye and bracing himself for the rejection. </p>
<p>He read over her reply about ten time's before believing what it said.</p>
<p>"She's fine with it!"</p>
<p>"Nah, I never would have thought." Plagg was fed up and tired of the two of them dancing around each other. He wished he could just tell him and have it over and done with. It was all starting to get a bit tedious.</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien: It could have something to do with a certain lucky charm from a lovely lady 😜 x</em>
</p>
<p>Adrien sent the message and immediately regretted it.</p>
<p>Marinette read the message and immediately regretted it. </p>
<p>Her face turned red and the blush was uncontrollable, she threw her phone across her room and squealed. Was Adrien ... flirting with her?</p>
<p>"Tikki! What do I do?"</p>
<p>"Say something nice back ... compliment him on the bracelet he gave you, or be grateful for him keeping it? I don't know, kwami's don't flirt!" </p>
<p>Slowly walking back to her phone she picked it up and began to type. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mari: I can't believe you've still got that! 😮 Well hopefully tomorrow you'll see how lucky the girl behind the charm is 😉 x</em>
</p>
<p>Adrien was pacing the room waiting for a reply. Every two steps he stopped and looked at his phone then mentally face palmed at the message he'd sent to the girl we was crushing on. Adrien Agreste wasn't a flirt, he left all that for his kitty side.</p>
<p>"Well kid, you did say want to show her the real Adrien." Plagg was lounging on Adrien's pillow playing with his cheese triangle.</p>
<p>"Not this soon." He looked at his phone and opened up his messages. Still nothing! "Plagg you best not be crumbling cheese in my bed."</p>
<p>"Why? I'm sure pigtails would love you to smell like the most divine substance on the planet." </p>
<p>"Plagg, you're the only one that likes the smell of it." </p>
<p>"Sugar cube, has never complained."</p>
<p>"I really don't know what that sweet little thing sees in you." Adrien felt a buzz in his hand.</p>
<p>"And I don't know what her sweet little wielder sees in you." Fortunately Adrien was too focused on the text message in front of him to hear exactly what Plagg had said.</p>
<p>"She sent me a wink emoji."</p>
<p>"Oh woah! When's the wedding then kid?"</p>
<p>Adrien was too happy to care what Plagg was saying. She'd messaged back and put a flirty wink, well he was seeing it as a flirty wink whether it was or wasn't he didn't care. He'd never done this sort of thing before but he was enjoying the terrifying thrill it was giving him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien: I can't wait to get lucky with you 😉 xx</em>
</p>
<p>He sent the message and smiled to himself, before quickly realising the innuendo of what he just said. As the smile dropped off his face he looked at his phone again and he realised that this would forever be known as the moment he'd messed up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. WhatsApp with Friends: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you just need support from your best friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Marinette to Alya </em>
</p><p>Mari: OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!!</p><p>Alya: What have you done now?</p><p>Mari: It wasn’t me this time, actually! Adrien told me that he ‘can’t wait to get lucky with me 😉’ with the wink Alya!!!!!!!</p><p>Alya: Well how about that ...</p><p>Mari: Do you think he meant it?</p><p>Alya: Well considering that boy is socially awkward, it could just be a pure mistake.</p><p>Mari: Oh 😞 </p><p>Alya: Have you text him back?</p><p>Mari: No!!!! 😖 I don’t know what to say!</p><p>Alya: How about ‘sure hot stuff’ 🤣</p><p>Mari: I said that once Alya ... once!</p><p>Alya: Ok ok, but it’s still funny! How about just ignoring it and asking him a question? This is hilarious! I’m texting Nino.</p><p>Mari: DON’T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!! </p><p>Alya: Too late Lucky Lady 😜</p><p>Mari: 😡 </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adrien to Nino </em>
</p><p>Adrien: Nino, I need your help! I’ve messed up big time.</p><p>Nino: What’s up dude? Your father catch you stealing croissants again?</p><p>Adrien: Worse. I kind of told Mari I couldn’t wait to get lucky with her.</p><p>Nino: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣</p><p>Adrien: This isn’t a laughing matter Nino. We were flirting and I got carried away!</p><p>Nino: Flirting? Mari? I don’t believe it! However I do have a question ... do you want to get lucky with her?</p><p>Adrien: I’m not having that conversation at the moment 🤫 What do I do man?</p><p>Nino: Has she text you back?</p><p>Adrien: I’m too scared to look 🤦🏼</p><p>Nino: Just change the convo then dude. Keep her thinking about getting lucky ... though I do need to remind you we are only 16.</p><p>Adrien: That hasn’t stopped you!</p><p>Nino: Yes, but me and Alya are not Mr and Mrs Perfect. Just face it, you two could never be rebels. Just look what’s happened with you two flirting for only one night, I bet it was literally like three texts too. If you did it more often the world would explode.</p><p>Adrien: I’ll have you know I’m a good flirt! Tonight’s the first time it didn’t go to plan.</p><p>Nino: Fine, Agreste. Who have you flirted with?</p><p>Adrien: I can’t tell you that.</p><p>Nino: Convenient 😉</p><p>Adrien: Whatever man! Please just help me out this mess.</p><p>Nino: Ok Ok chill dude. Will she be coming to your house?</p><p>Adrien: Yeah and to a photoshoot.</p><p>Nino: Easy then. Either tell her about your scary father or tell her you hope she enjoys the shoot.</p><p>Adrien: Cool! I can do that. Thanks man.</p><p>Nino: No probs.</p><p>Adrien: Please don’t tell Alya.</p><p>Nino: Ooopppsss Dude! Too late.</p><p>Adrien: 😡</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alya to Nino </em>
</p><p>Alya: Adrien wants to get lucky with Marinette!</p><p>Nino: Adrien wants to get lucky with Marinette!</p><p>Alya: We sent that at the same time 🤣</p><p>Nino: We sent that at the same time 🤣</p><p>Alya: Stop it</p><p>Nino: Stop it</p><p>Alya: No you stop it!</p><p>Nino: No you stop it!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adrien to Marinette</em>
</p><p>Adrien: So I’ll see you at 8am. My father said to dress nice and I must warn you, he’s pretty scary. Sweet dreams Mari xx</p><p>Marinette: See you in the morning 😄 xx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is only a short chapter so two have been posted today</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Share Something Personal - Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Question one: Share Something Personal</p><p>Marinette begins the days assignment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette woke up at 7am giving her one hour to prepare for Adrien’s arrival. Her sleep last night had been incredibly fitful; she couldn’t get the text messages from Adrien out of her head. They were embedded so much that every time she shut her eyes Adrien would appear, and her sleep began to turn into a tiresome loop. Fall asleep, dream of Adrien flirting, wake up sweating and repeat. Would it be too much to believe he was actually flirting? Did she want him to be flirting? This was going to be a long day. </p><p>She set out what she was going to wear the night before. After all, Monsieur Agreste wanted her to look ‘nice’. She’d trailed though the whole of her wardrobe and decided on a light pink knee length skater skirt, a white short sleeve shirt supporting a low ‘V’ neck line, her pink long cardigan with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and white sparkly ballet shoes. If she was walking around with Adrien all day she needed to make sure she’d be comfortable.</p><p>She rushed into the shower coating herself with her favourite strawberry body wash and massaging her vanilla extract shampoo and conditioner into her hair. Both Adrien and Chat Noir had commented on her smell before and the moment caused a shy smile to creep over her face. The two gorgeous guys she was crushing on, both liked her smell. She continued to wash over her body when Adrien’s text popped back into her head.</p><p>I can’t wait to get lucky with you 😉 </p><p>Unfortunately the memory came at the worst possible time. She dramatically skid out the shower and into the sink, finishing off the routine with a dramatic fall to the floor in a half split. This was going to be a very long day.</p><p>She got changed into her clothes and looked in the mirror feeling happy with her choices. Tikki had persuaded her to leave her hair down, and also apply a slight lip gloss and mascara. As she looked herself up and down in the mirror she made a conscious decision there and then that this would become her daily routine. Her eyes popped and her lips look desirable. </p><p>Placing Tikki in her usual pink side bag she made her way downstairs.</p><p>“Morning, Maman; morning, papa.”</p><p>Marinette’s parents looked at her dumbfounded. </p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yes I’m fine, why?”</p><p>“It’s only 7.45am.” Tom looked at his wife thinking she might have the answer. She shrugged at him and they both looked back at their, usually hibernating, daughter. </p><p>“I’ve got that assignment today remember.”</p><p>“Ohhhh, the one with Adrien. Of course.” Tom winked to Sabine who proceeded to put some pastries in a bag.</p><p>“Take these with you honey, that boy looks like he’s in need of some good food.” Marinette looked into the bag and saw cookies, macaroons and, Adrien’s personal favourite, croissants.</p><p>“These are great thank you.” She gave her parents a hug and slipped a few extra cookies into her bag for Tikki.</p><p>Marinette looked out the window just in time to see Adrien’s silver estate car pull up. It stopped right outside the door and she decided to make her way out to save on the embarrassment of him coming in and speaking to her parents. She scurried towards the door with her head down at the same time as the blonde boy outside was walking in checking his phone.</p><p>Nino: Have a ‘lucky’ day! 😉</p><p>Adrien knew he’d have to get Nino back for this. Telling him was a big -</p><p>He pushed the door open and felt something restrict it on the other side. Putting his phone in his pocket he saw a raven haired girl in a pile on the floor. Rushing inside he bent down next to the girl. Tom and Sabine were holding back laughter as they stared at the teens. They really were unlucky when it came to each other.</p><p>“Mari, oh my, I’m so sorry.” He helped her up and checked her head for any signs of lumps, bruises or a concussion. </p><p>“I’m fine Adrien, I’m used to it.” She said with a chuckle. “I guess I’m not that lucky.” </p><p>A flashback to their text messages came flooding back and the two were overpowered with server blushes. Adrien reached up behind the back of his neck and began to rub it. </p><p>“You know, you always do that when you’re nervous or uncomfortable.” She picked the pastry bag back up off the floor and brushed herself down.</p><p>Adrien looked at his arm and slowly pulled it away from his neck. </p><p>“I’d never realised that.” He let out a laugh with a slight lopsided smile. “Bye, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng.” </p><p>“Oh sweetheart, we’ve told you before call us Sabine and Tom. Have a good day you two.”</p><p>Adrien, being the gentleman he is, held the door open for Marinette to exit first. She smiled at him showing her perfect white teeth and that’s when he noticed she’d left her hair down, and was she wearing make up? Adrien followed her out the door admiring her beauty from behind. </p><p>He’d never forget the first time he saw her with her hair loose. They were at the Bourgeois anniversary party and had escaped to the ball pit on the roof. He’d thought many times about what might have happened if it had been just the two of them, but at that time the girl could barely say more than two words to him.</p><p>He looked over her outfit and realised how perfectly ‘Marinette’ it was. </p><p>Pretty in pink, he thought to himself before racing over to open the cars door for her.</p><p>“Please allow me.” </p><p>“Merci.” Pulling her skirt to one side she slid across the seats allowing Adrien to slide in after her. They both sat down and clipped their belts in. </p><p>It was silent, awkwardly silent. After about ten minutes someone needed to speak; they both turned to looked at each other at the same time and laughed. What impeccable timing!</p><p>“I’ve put all the questions into notes on my phone so we don’t need to carry anything round with us.” </p><p>“Good thinking Mari. So what’s the first one?” He inquired.</p><p>“Share something personal with your partner.” Marinette read off her phone. </p><p>“That doesn’t sound too hard.”</p><p>“I suppose it depends how personal we want to go.” Marinette looked at Adrien and raised one eyebrow. Since when had she got so comfortable with him?</p><p>“Any preferences on depth?” He replied back moving in towards her as if sending out a challenge.</p><p>“Oooo well personally, I think the deeper the better.” Both their faces went a crimson shade and she slapped her palm over her face. </p><p>Luckily at that moment they had reached Adrien’s house. Neither of them spoke as they got out the car, neither of them spoke as they walked into the house and neither of them spoke as they made it to Adrien’s room. This was going to be a very, very long day.</p><p>As Adrien signalled for Marinette to sit on the couch opposite his television their phones pinged in sync. Alya had started a WhatsApp Group called ‘Heaven or Hell?’</p><p>Alya: Hey guys, thought we could keep in touch via WhatsApp and see how everyone’s days are going? </p><p>Nino: Great idea Alya! Well because my day will be a day from hell I’m feeling mean ... can we all please start sending messages to wake Marinette up? That way someone else will be grumpy today, too.</p><p>Alya: Yes! Oh Adrien ... don’t forget the #marinettechallenge! You could be top of the rankings after spending a whole day with her.</p><p>Marinette: #marinettechallenge? What is this?</p><p>Nino: Geez she’s awake! Is my clock lying and it’s actually 8.20pm not am?</p><p>Marinette: Har har! I’m at Adrien’s house.</p><p>Alya: Well that’s ‘lucky’ isn’t it 😉 </p><p>Marinette: ALYA!!!!!! 😡 </p><p>Adrien: 🥺  NINO!!!!</p><p>Alya: Did you have to jump on her bed to wake her up, Agreste?</p><p>Adrien: No she was awake and ready to go, all pretty in pink. </p><p>Marinette’s head shot up to look for Adrien. He was doing something at his piano smiling. </p><p>If he’s going to say things like that then so can I, she thought to herself.</p><p>Marinette: No bouncing on the bed was required ... maybe next time 😏</p><p>Marinette heard a very untuned note, or should she say collection of notes, as Adrien‘s phone dropped onto the keys.</p><p>“Sorry”, he muffled as he picked his phone back up.</p><p>A knock was heard at the door and Nathalie entered followed by a slightly rotund lady. Marinette guessed it was Adrien’s music teacher.</p><p>“Miss Dupain-Cheng, it’s lovely to see you again.” Gabriel’s assistant nodded towards Marinette, and for some unknown reason Marinette decided now would be the right time in her life to curtesy. Adrien laughed and Marinette blushed, Nathalie looked rather amused and Adrien’s music teacher, Madame Gisele, thought she’d just found an angel.</p><p>“Well aren’t you a beautiful, well-mannered young lady. Come and sit closer.” She beckoned for Marinette to bring Adrien’s computer chair and sit closer to the piano. She nodded in agreement and made her way over. “Monsieur Agreste, you’ve been keeping this delicate flower secret from me.” She wagged her finger at him, “When did you get such a stunning girlfriend?”</p><p>“Oh, we’re just friends.” Marinette explained as Adrien tried to get his brain into gear. When it registered what Marinette had said it felt like a kick in the gut. </p><p>“We’re partners on an assignment, so we’re spending the day together.” Adrien finally linked his mouth and his brain, however his heart was still bouncing around in a trampoline park, also known as his chest.</p><p>“You’re very lucky Adrien. I’m sure all the boys wanted this precious butterfly.” Adrien looked over and smiled at Marinette.</p><p>“They most certainly did, Madame.” Marinette blushed and he was happy to finally have one up on her. </p><p>Adrien began his lesson. He was working on Beethoven's “Moonlight Sonata” which apparently will be his next exam piece. Marinette was fascinated watching his fingers effortlessly glide between the keys. </p><p>After twenty minutes he had completed it and it sounded beautiful. Marinette was engrossed watching him; his face became very expressive as he played. Frowning and creasing his eyebrows on the hard sections and smiling when he knew he’d correctly directed a key change. She felt blessed she got to see this. He truly was magnificent at playing.</p><p>“Ok Adrien, just your own choice to play now and I can leave you to enjoy the day with your lady.” She winked over at him.</p><p>M’lady, Adrien thought. If only.</p><p>He took a deep breath and began to play, he wasn’t using any scripts for this one. He knew it off by heart. Marinette recognised the tune immediately and began to unconsciously sing along. Madame Gisele stopped Adrien just as he was reaching the chorus.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong, Madame Gisele?” </p><p>“No, of course not Adrien. It’s just this heavenly lady also has the voice of an angel. Come and sit next to Adrien.” She waved her hand for Marinette to follow. Cautiously she agreed and found herself being sat next to him on the piano bench. Their knees brushed against each other, igniting flames to circulate a fiery heat around their bodies.</p><p>“Sing with him.” Madame Gisele stated.</p><p>“Oh n-n-no ... I couldn’t p-p-possibly.” Adrien takes hold of Marinette’s hands. </p><p>“Please Mari, it can be the something personal you share with me.” She looked into Adrien’s begging green eyes and melted. </p><p>“I-I-I  know don’t really ...,” she replied, kicking herself for beginning to mess up her speech again. It had been ages since this had happened.</p><p>“I believe in you, Mari.” She looked up at Adrien’s face and there was a flicker in his eyes. Something felt oddly familiar about it. She sighed.</p><p>“Fine. But I’m not looking at you.”</p><p>He starts playing the song again and Marinette closes her eyes channelling her inner Ladybug.</p><p>
  <em>Like a small boat<br/>
On the ocean<br/>
Sending big waves<br/>
Into motion<br/>
Like how a single word<br/>
Can make a heart open<br/>
I might only have one match<br/>
But I can make an explosion </em>
</p><p>Adrien looked over at Marinette as she continued. Madame Gisele was right, Marinette sang like an angel. A smile crept over his lips; her voice fit perfectly with his melody.</p><p>Ha, take that Luka, he thought to himself.</p><p>
  <em>This is my fight song<br/>
Take back my life song<br/>
Prove I'm alright song<br/>
My power's turned on<br/>
Starting right now I'll be strong<br/>
I'll play my fight song<br/>
And I don't really care if nobody else believes<br/>
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me </em>
</p><p>As she began on the second verse her eyes had opened and she looked at Adrien smiling through her lyrics. Her confidence was growing, and she was beginning to enjoy herself. He smiled back to her between key changes.</p><p>Unknown to the two teens Nathalie was outside recording the performance they were putting on in Adrien’s room. She’d never heard two people blend so perfectly together first time they’d performed. It’s as if they were meant to do this.</p><p>Madame Gisele rested her elbows on Adrien’s piano cupping her face with both hands staring at this most perfect duo in front of her. Something here was magical.</p><p>As soon as Adrien could release one hand from the keys he grabbed Marinette’s hand giving it a quick squeeze of encouragement. He couldn’t control himself, he was enchanted by her. Falling deeper into the captivation of the raven haired girl sitting next to him. They looked at each other and smiled. As the song came to a close she rested her head upon Adrien’s shoulder. Breathing out a content sigh with her eyes closed.</p><p>“Woah!” Adrien breathed out. </p><p>Madame Gisele began clapping, making Adrien and Marinette realise their position and spring apart.</p><p>“Oh you two were just perfect. Like the musical Gods had brought you together to join in perfect synchronisation. You could even pick up each other’s pitches and tempos.” She clasped her hands to her heart. “I must be going now, but Miss Marinette, anytime you want to come and duo with Monsieur Agreste please do. Oh so beautiful...” she continued to ramble on as she collected her belongings. “Such a perfect couple.” </p><p>Adrien and Marinette both looked at each other through the corners of their eyes and let out a small smile.</p><p>“Au revior, Madam Gisele.” Both teens said as she left the room. Once the door closed Adrien turned to Marinette.</p><p>“Why don’t you sing more often? I’m sure Kitty Section would have you perform with them.” Marinette winced at the reference to her ex-boyfriends band. </p><p>“I can’t ... sing publicly anymore.” </p><p>“I think you can. That was incredible.” Marinette smiled at the positivity of the model besides her.</p><p>“I can’t believe I just did that. I haven’t properly sang in front of anyone in years.” She covered her face with her hands.</p><p>“Why? Your voice is wonderful.”</p><p>“This is really embarrassing, so I’m trusting you not to bring it up in front of the others.” She looked up at him and saw him lift an eyebrow.</p><p>“When we were eight, I was in the play at school. High School Musical to be exact. I was Gabriella. I was so excited! Anyway ... the night of the show I was nervous incase I tripped or fell or do something clumsy like usual.” </p><p>“Typical Marinette style?”</p><p>“Ha, yes typical Marinette style. Anyway that surprisingly didn’t happen, however whilst I was singing the final song, ‘Breaking Free’ with Kim, who was playing Troy, we kind of got ... joined up.” </p><p>“Joined up?” Adrien looked completely confused.</p><p>“His belt got attached to my skirt as we were doing the dance routine. I spun out and my skirt stayed where it was revealing my underwear to everyone. I’ve had stage fright ever since.” </p><p>Adrien started laughing. </p><p>“Gutted I missed it.” Marinette shoved her leg against his.</p><p>“That’s mean, model boy.”</p><p>“Well Mari just so you know, I’ll be your Zac Efron anytime you want.” Marinette’s face began to radiate heat. She stood up and walked to the pastry bag, grabbing a pink macaroon and tossing Adrien a croissant.</p><p>“So your turn now ... you need to share something personal with me.”</p><p>“I was thinking about this one all night. Grab your bag and the rest of the pastries, we’re going on an adventure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think Adrien’s something personal is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Share Something Personal - Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien has something to share with Marinette, but not without getting to know each other a little better first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re wrong.”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>“I said you’re wrong.”</p><p>“Ok Miss Perfect, what is the best musical?” </p><p>“Wicked, of course.”</p><p>“I agree that is good, but you can’t overlook a classic like Phantom of the Opera.”</p><p>“I did enjoy Phantom, I must admit.” They were walking past a theatre which struck conversation up between the two teens. It had been awkward up until that moment, each not knowing what to say since their moment at the piano.</p><p>“Right, Miss High School Musical. Favourite song from a musical?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Does it have to be a stage musical or can it be a movie musical?” She replied, flicking through a catalogue of films in her head. </p><p>“Either works.” He was smiling at her as they walked. Adrien was wearing sunglasses to try and disguise his face from the crowds on the Champs-Élysées. It seemed to be working for the most, yet his undeniable attractiveness was increased under his ‘Gabriel’ aviators and attention was being pulled for other reasons than being the European Famous Model.</p><p>Every now and then girls would walk past staring, and flashing him a smile and a wink. He looked so embarrassed, it was quite cute she thought. She studied his face a little more. She’d never seen him in sunglasses before, or anything that had covered his eyes. There was something strangely familiar about seeing just his jaw line and hair. Almost as if ... if his hair was a little more scruffy ...</p><p>“Come on Mari, this isn’t a life decision we’re talking about here.” Adrien interrupted her thoughts. She gave her head a shake, there was no way.</p><p>“Hummmm..... I know, but what if I choose the wrong one. I’d feel guilty to the other song.” Marinette’s arms were flying around in front of her. “I mean, one song might help me through tough times and be a source of happiness, but the other might be the one that grows my heart and helps me to believe in love ~”</p><p>Adrien stopped in his tracks and looked at Marinette. She could see his eyebrows had risen above his sunglasses.</p><p>“Mari, it’s only a song.” Marinette realised she’d been rambling, and more about the two choices in her love life than about actual songs. To make matters worse she still hadn’t chosen an option. </p><p>“I need time to think. Model Boy, you go first. Oh but this doesn’t count as your ‘something personal’ by the way.” They continued to walk. Adrien placed his hands into his pockets and sighed.</p><p>“Rewrite the stars.”</p><p>“Ooooo a Greatest Showman fan, are we?” She nudges him playfully with a shoulder. He places one hand behind his neck and shrugs.</p><p>“I just find the song means a lot to me. I’ve got this friend you see, kind of like you said about your friend yesterday. We hang out together a lot, and I have had a crush on her since the day we met-“ he looked at Marinette for some sort of reaction by what he just said, he hadn’t meant that to slip out. He found her bluebell eyes looking deeply at him, willing him to continue. Grabbing her hand Adrien led her over to sit at a bench. </p><p>“You see, she’s my best friend but there’s ...” Adrien thought for a moment. How can he explain that they needed to save the world on a daily basis and don’t actually know who each other are. There was only one word he could think of “obstacles.”</p><p>“Obstacles? Like what?” Marinette looked over Adrien again. Blonde hair - check; green eyes - check.</p><p>“She keeps telling me we can’t be together, and it makes perfect sense. Truly it does, but that didn’t stop me from wanting more with her. She very much like you Marinette; so sweet, determined, kind and caring.” He sighs and stands up offering her his hand. “I suppose it’s a good thing I have a new crush now, isn’t it.” </p><p>Marinette smiled but didn’t know what to do, did he mean her? Could her crush finally be crushing on her? He had been flirting with her after all? Well, what she thought was flirting.</p><p>She looked him over again. He was tall like Chat, smiled like him, his voice was similar too. All the signs were leading to one conclusion; but their personalities were so different. Or were they? She took his hand and he pulled her effortlessly to her feet. She had a party going on in her brain and she didn’t know which thought to contend with first.</p><p>“That’s one of my favourite songs too.” They stood smiling for a moment and Adrien reached up to take his glasses off so she could see his eyes. </p><p>“Marinette -“</p><p>“Oh my Gucci! That’s Adrien Agreste.” Adrien grabbed hold of Marinette’s hand and began to run. Luckily they weren’t too far away from their desired location. Adrien slipped his glasses back over his eyes as he guided Marinette through the crowded streets and away from his screaming followers. The group had increased in size thanks to the girls shouting out Adrien’s name.</p><p>“In here.” Adrien pushed Marinette into a door with such force she fell straight onto the floor. Trying to enter speedily Adrien’s feet got tangled in Marinette’s resulting in the two teens in a pile on the floor. </p><p>“Hey.” He said as he pulled himself to standing. He put his hand out for Marinette and pulled her to standing, both sporting a rosey blush on their cheeks, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.</p><p>“Sacre bleu, what do you children think you’re doing in here? This is a respectable store you need to leave.” The teens turned round to see a slim, tall male with brown hair and a curly handle bar moustache. He looked at Adrien and Marinette with disgust, and began to push them out the door.</p><p>“Hold up, Françoise.” Adrien removed his glasses and looked at the tall man. The shock on his face made Marinette giggle even more, she placed one hand over her mouth to try and console herself. She finally had chance to look around where they were. She had no doubt they were in the ‘Gabriel’ store, how could she tell? The massive pictures of Adrien scattered all around.</p><p>“That’s a lot of Adrien’s.” She muttered.</p><p>“Oh, Monsieur Agreste. I am so sorry. Accept my dearest apologise please. We were expecting a more civilised entrance from you.”</p><p>“We were being chased by fans. There wasn’t much choice. Anyway, we’re here to shop, Françoise. Nathalie should have already phoned through.” Adrien explained taking Marinette’s hand and leading her further into the store. </p><p>“She certainly has, Sir. If you need any help just let us know. Would you like me to send over a stylist?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’ve got my stylist right here.” He lifted Marinette’s hand into the air, much to the disgusted of Françoise and all the other staff in ‘Gabriel’. </p><p>“Yes.” He looked her over, before turning his head and sauntering off.</p><p>“He’s friendly.” Adrien laughed at Marinette’s remark.</p><p>“He’s a stuck up member of the ‘Gabriel’ army. Ok, so here’s my something personal and it’s quite embarrassing. I’ve never chosen my own clothes.”</p><p>“What?” Marinette shrieked and quickly covered her mouth before speaking again but this time quieter. “Excuse me, what?”</p><p>“I just wear what ever is in my wardrobe, which is whatever my father wants me to be seen wearing.” Adrien’s cheeks had turned the brightest shade of red she’d seen on him. As she made her way towards the rails of beautiful clothing she tapped his arm.</p><p>“Red’s a good colour on you.” She winked and carried on her search. </p><p>After about ten minutes she spoke up. </p><p>“What occasion are we looking for?” Adrien looked up from the rack of jackets he was looking at.</p><p>“Errrrmmm... I can’t say.” He quickly put his head down and continued to search through the coats.</p><p>“Don’t leave me hanging, Adrien! How do I know what to get you to try on if you don’t tell me what it’s for?” She moved to the rail opposite where Adrien was and stood on her tiptoes so she could see over it. </p><p>“Awwww you’re so short.” He clamped his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Are you being height-est Mr Agreste?” A smile formed on Marinette’s lips.</p><p>“No, no of course not. You’re a perfect height for me ... I mean your just the right size ... I mean ... “ he dragged his hands down his face and groaned supplying Marinette with another reason to giggle. She walked round to him and held up a pair black jeans, a maroon top and a cream cardigan. She was enjoying having this effect on him.</p><p>“Don’t forget to come out and strike me a pose when you’ve got them on, Model Boy.” </p><p>“Oui, Madame Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>He turned and walked into the changing rooms giving Marinette a quick chance to sneak off and converse with Tikki.</p><p>“Tikki’s it’s going really well.”</p><p>“That’s so great Marinette. How are you feeling about your dilemma?”</p><p>Marinette thought for a moment. What did she actually feel about the Chat/Adrien situation? She knew she’d be all Adrien right here, right now; but as soon as she saw Chat again her heart would began to beat for him. The thought Marinette had earlier resurfaced.</p><p>“Tikki, is Adrien Chat?” She knew her little bug-Mouse knew. She’d seen Chat Noir  multiple times.</p><p>“I couldn’t tell you either way Marinette, you know that.”</p><p>“I know. It’s just that today things are feeling so similar. It kind of feels comfortable.” At that moment Marinette’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She walked over towards the changing area whilst simultaneously pulling out her phone. Her nose scrunched up when she saw the name.</p><p>Luka: Hey! What you up to? L xxx</p><p>Simple enough message but she couldn’t help think this was the start of what could be a very awkward conversation. Tapping her phone against her thigh she started to think. Should she reply? </p><p>As her thoughts were whirling around in her head Adrien came walking out the changing room. </p><p>“Woah!” She said to herself.</p><p>“Woah indeed.” Said the beautiful brunette sales assistant standing next to Marinette. She looked a couple of years older and like a model herself. The model assistant walked over to Adrien and began to feel his arms and body to check the fit was ok.</p><p>“Errrmmm... I don’t mean to be rude Clarice, but please I’ve told you before not to touch me that way.” He tried to say it with a smile, yet his eyes looked menacing. She backed away as Marinette walked up to Adrien. As Clarice walked past she stared Marinette up and down with a huff.</p><p>“She seems friendly too.” Marinette said to Adrien. He snorted out a laugh causing Clarice to turn and stare at them. Marinette gave her a little wave and the pretty brunette huffed and turned away. </p><p>“You ok? You looked like you were deep in thought when I just came out the changing room.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing.” She replied.</p><p>“You’re not that great an actress, Mari” her heart fluttered every time he used his nickname for her. So silly, yet so personal. She sighed before giving her answer.</p><p>“Luka text me.”</p><p>“Oh!” Was all Adrien could reply as he looked away.</p><p>“You ok?” Marinette was curious about Adrien’s answer.</p><p>“Oh yeah. I’m fine.” He gave her his model smile back, indicating to her that he was faking it. “So you going to reply?” She couldn’t understand the coldness of his reply. Perhaps he did like her?</p><p>“I don’t know. He’s my friend, I don’t want him to think that I’m ignoring him.” </p><p>“You’re too nice for you own good Mari.” He said under his breath as he looked over her head. She’d heard what he said and was confused. What was this side of Adrien? Almost primal, almost cat like?</p><p>“Anyway, today isn’t about him. It’s about us and I think you look great in this outfit. Actually you look better than great.” A slow blush appeared on her cheeks and Adrien smiled. </p><p>“To buy or not to buy? That is the question!” </p><p>“Oh, definitely to buy.” Adrien smiled and turned around to get changed back into his normal clothes. </p><p>I wonder what it is he needs it for? Marinette thought as she looked at her phone again. </p><p>Marinette: Hey Luka, just out on assignment. I’m sure Juleka told you all about what we’ve got to do today. Crazy right? M x</p><p>She locked her phone and put it back in her pocket. She began to walk around the store looking at the different posters of Adrien. Looking at the posters you would think that this blonde haired boy has got it all, yet if you knew him you’d know the truth. All he wanted was love and friendship, something he was lacking in his home life. He was so sweet, kind, innocent and brave. </p><p>Her phone buzzed again in her pocket.</p><p>Luka: She mentioned something. Who did you get paired up with? Anyone interesting? L xxx</p><p>Marinette’s heart dropped and she thought back to the last time they’d properly spoken. He’d got fed up of her behaviour and given her an ultimatum; him or Adrien. She told him she couldn’t chose, that one part would always love Adrien no matter what. It wasn’t just a normal love she had for him and she was beginning to understand why she felt that way. If ... her theory was correct. </p><p>She was staring. Staring at nothing in particular, just whatever was in front of her at that time; which happened to be an A1 poster of Adrien in ‘Gabriel’ Jeans and an open white shirt, revealing a very well toned physique.</p><p>“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” The whispering in her ear made her jump out her skin. She turned around and was greeted with his Chat smile. “You know, you’re worse than the staff, you little pervert.”</p><p>Marinette scoffed. This was a new cheeky side to Adrien and a shiver ran down her back. </p><p>“I was just studying the great job your photographer has done with airbrushing.” She smirked at him and walked away, letting her hips swing side to side. He stood there dumbfounded. </p><p>“She got you there kid.” Plagg was laughing, “I like pigtails.”</p><p>Adrien was continuing to stare as Marinette walked to the cash register. This was a whole other side to Marinette. Sassy, confident and cheeky, he was confused what he thought. It wasn’t that it didn’t suit her, he knew she could be like that with others, but this was the first time he was on the receiving end.</p><p>“I like her too.” Adrien whispered before giving Plagg some cheese and following Marinette.</p><p>Clarice placed Adrien’s clothes neatly in a bag and handed it over, giving Adrien a wink. Adrien grabbed the bag and made his way to the door. This is the reason he didn’t go shopping. He didn’t want to deal with all the fuss surrounding it. Pulling his sunglasses out his pocket he placed them back on his face. Reaching for the door he held it open for Marinette.</p><p>“Ladies first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Do your best impression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone bumps into our flirty couple, how light this effect their day?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do an impression of a celebrity or famous person.” Marinette was reading the next question from her phone. “You any good at impressions?” </p><p>“I’ll have you know Ms Dupain-Cheng I am a master of voices.” </p><p>“Ok Monsieur Agreste, hit me with your best shot.”</p><p>Adrien coughed before scrunching up his face and crouching down to the floor. He continued to walk in his position and Marinette covered her face with embarrassment. </p><p>What was he doing? </p><p>This was not a normal occurrence on a Thursday morning in the middle of the Champs-Élysées. Especially by a teen heartthrob, known as Adrien Agreste.</p><p>“Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.” Marinette stopped and looked down at the guy next to her, who she used to think was cool.</p><p>“You are such a geek!” She squealed. Tourists walking past glared at the sudden outburst of the crazy French teen. She started to laugh ... loudly, very very loudly. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t find it good. I do a pretty impressive Yoda, if I do say so myself.” </p><p>“Oh, you’re definitely saying it yourself.” She was still laughing as Adrien stood up and brushed himself down.</p><p>“That hurts ... right here.” He points to his heart and turns his smile into a frown.</p><p>“Awwww I’m sorry.” She stretches up on her toes and pats him on the head. A rumbling comes out of his chest. </p><p>That’s new, he thought. He’d never done that when he wasn’t transformed. </p><p>Marinette decided to just ignore it. It was weird but she could see the embarrassment radiating from him. </p><p>“My turn.” She announces. Putting on her squeakiest voice she begins to speak, "I love getting to share a day like today with all my friends.”</p><p>Adrien bursts out laughing. “Who’s that meant to be?”</p><p>“Minnie Mouse, of course.”</p><p>“Minnie Mouse? Are you being serious? That was terrible.” </p><p>“And you thought I was harsh on you. You’ve just destroyed my dream.” The two continue to laugh at each other as they try to impress with an impression. They’re so caught up in their conversation Marinette didn’t notice the person she was about to walk straight into. </p><p>“Oh my! I’m so sorry.” She apologised in a panic, why did she always fall down on the floor. She looked up and noticed who it was. “Luka?” She asked in confirmation. </p><p>“Hey Ma-Ma. Fancy bumping into you here?” He offered his hand out to the fallen maiden at the same time Adrien stretched out to her too. Déjà vu kicked in and she was wondering whether Kagami would appear offering her a third hand. With no sign of the Japanese girl around, Marinette put a hand in each of the boys’ and let herself be lifted from the uncomfortable position on the ground.</p><p>“We’re spending the day together.” Adrien answered for Marinette in some sort of a protective tone. What was going on? </p><p>She looked between the boys and was sure Luka had tried to gain a couple of inches on his height, whilst Adrien had crossed his arms over his chest making sure his biceps were tense and visible.</p><p>Luka stepped forward to give Marinette a kiss on the cheek which she managed to deflect away by grabbing him in a tight  hug. Adrien smirked.</p><p>I kissed her on the cheek yesterday and she liked it, he thought. </p><p>“So this is your partner Mare. I hope he’s looking after you, or else he’ll have me to answer to.” Marinette turned her head to face the other side of the street and unfortunately her filter disappeared, delivering the first sentence that came into her head.</p><p>“That wouldn’t be your smartest idea Luka.” She turned back and noticed both boys gawking at her, oooppsss. </p><p>“What? You think I couldn’t protect you?” Luka was shocked, he at least thought Marinette would feel safe with him.</p><p>“Of course I think you could it’s just I know Adrien could do it better,” Luka’s chin dropped and his eyes looked as though they were about to bulge out of his head, Adrien on the other hand was standing and looking exactly like her partner in crime; egotistical and big headed.</p><p>“I mean Adrien’s more experienced at protecting me,” both boys creased their eyebrows. This was not going to plan. “I mean I’m sure if you needed to you could, thanks Luka, it’s great to know you’ll always be around.” She smiled at him showing all of her teeth thinking she may be slightly over doing it. </p><p>“I’ll leave you too it then, perhaps I can text you later Ma-Ma and we can hang out. I miss you.”</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Adrien was watching the exchange between the two with interest. He could tell Luka obviously still held a lot of love towards Marinette, yet it was unclear of Marinette’s feelings to anyone. Luka waved as he continued on his way. </p><p>“So ... I’m your protector? I can honestly say I will take my job seriously, fair maiden.” Adrien leaned in towards Marinette wiggling his eyebrows, only to have her push him away with her pointer finger positioned delicately on his nose.  </p><p>“Now, now sunshine. You need to show me your worthiness to the protector title ...” she began to count on her fingers, “number one you must bow down to me whenever you greet me, number two I like my coffee strong-“</p><p>“Like your men?” Adrien questioned.</p><p>“Yes, like my men. Number three ...” Adrien started laughing, “did you just ... just ... trick me?”</p><p>“Sometimes it’s just so easy, Mari.” She stopped and stared at him.</p><p>“You can be mean, Agreste! I never knew you had it in you?”</p><p>“Well I read somewhere to treat them mean to keep them keen.” Marinette’s mouth dropped. She could not believe what he’d just said, what puzzled her more was that he didn’t seem to understand what he just said himself. </p><p>They walked in silence. Marinette’s head buzzing with thoughts of if he actually meant it, it would make sense after all Chat is such a flirt. </p><p>Adrien thought they were having fun until the conversation came to a grinding halt. His phone buzzed in his pocket becoming a great distraction from the awkward situation he’d found himself in.</p><p>
  <em>Nino: Don’t tell the girls but I’m feeling great. These face things are so relaxing, I‘ve actually fell asleep on the table. Twice! How’s your day going with your girlfriend? Lucky yet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adrien: How’s it going with Chloé? Everything was going great until I said something and now she’s stopped talking to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nino: We’ll see each other during our back massages, that’s the only time she scheduled for us to be together. I could get used to this 👍🏻 what did you say, dude?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adrien: We were joking about some stuff and I said that I’d read somewhere to treat them mean to keep them keen 🤷♂️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nino: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 Do you even understand what that means?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adrien: Girls will be more into you, if you play pranks on them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nino: 🤦🏽♂️ Dude are you serious? It means a girl will want you more if your horrible to them. Guys do it to keep girls running after them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adrien: 🤦🏼♂️ oh no ... I’ve done it again! Help me ... please. Oh wait it’s ok she’s talking to me again. See ya!</em>
</p><p>“What do you think of that?” Marinette said with a deep sigh. She was looking at a Paris Tourist shop who’s window was completely themed to Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise. The shop next to it had also followed suite and decorated theirs to match. </p><p>“I think it’s great. Who wouldn’t want Ladybug merchandise to take home with them. She’s so courageous and brave, and a great role model.”</p><p>“Don’t you think sometimes she’s a little fake?” Adrien turned to her with his eyes popping out of his head.</p><p>“She’s so good and pure, there’s no way she would be a fake.”</p><p>“How would you know?” Marinette turned to look Adrien in the eyes. This was important. Everything about this conversation was important.</p><p>“She’s human, she makes mistakes every now and then but at no point would I say she’s a fake.”</p><p>“You talk like you know her?” His nervous twitch came back and he began rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Well she’s saved me a couple of times, so you know ...” Marinette looked at him curiously. </p><p>“And what’s with the lack of Chat Noir? It drives me crazy! They’re a team!” She bellowed. Adrien wasn’t sure if she wanted the shop keeper to hear her or the whole of Paris.</p><p>“Woah. You’re a bit passionate about that aren’t you?” He asked, he was remembering the time Marinette had told him she loved him in his alter ego form. He looked down at her with a lop sided smile on his face. “Do you like him or something?”</p><p>“It’s just not fair. Yes she can purify the akuma’s but that doesn’t mean she’s more important. He risks his life everyday for m- ... for Ladybug. You can never find anyone like that in the real world. I bet she’s starting to regret not taking him up on his offer of a relationship.”</p><p>Adrien lifts his eyebrows, “How do you know he asks her out?” His voice had gone a little squeaky. Perhaps she does actually love his alter-ego.</p><p>“I’ve spoken to him. He sent up this amazing Valentine’s Day surprise for her and she never showed up. Yet he continues to do his job even though she’s probably breaking his heart on a daily basis.” Marinette’s eyes started to fill up talking about her idiotic mistakes in the past. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Adrien. He’d removed his sunglasses and placed them on the top of his head.</p><p>“Hey Mari, come on. I’m sure he’s fine. Who knows he could be out with a girl that he has a crush on at this very moment? I’m sure he knows how much she cares about him, they’re partners. They have there own special bond. She’s very similar to you, from what I remember. Kind, smart, generous, beautiful ...” </p><p>Marinette smiled at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He had no idea what the hug was for, but his gut reaction was to go with the flow and enjoy it. So, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her to him.</p><p>“Why do you smell like cheese?” She looked up and asked. To divert the subject from the stinky black cat in his pocket he probed her to continue the assignment.  </p><p>“Time for your next impersonation. Do an impression of Chat Noir.” He pulled away and looked at her with a challenging smile.</p><p>If you want an impersonation, I’m about to give you the best. She thought to herself.</p><p>“A-a-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers.” She was proud of her over dramatic sneeze and took a bow. </p><p>“How do you know he’s allergic to feathers?” Adrien questioned, its a random fact he was quite sure wasn’t regularly known. She couldn’t be? Could she?</p><p>“Oh, it was on the Ladyblog. A video of him with Mr Pigeon.” Adrien nodded at Marinette’s quick reply. Though he had a feeling that wasn’t the whole truth. “Ok, Mr Man of all Voices! You do your best impression of Ladybug.”</p><p>“This is too easy!” Adrien coughed and straightened his back putting one hand on his hip. “Time to de-evilize! Bye bye little butterfly.”</p><p>Marinette burst into laughter. “I’ve got to admit that was good, and what is even better is ... I got it all recorded.” Adrien’s smile dropped of his face.</p><p>“No, you didn’t!” </p><p>“Oh yes ... I did!”</p><p>“Delete it now.”</p><p>“No chance.” Marinette started tapping away on her phone. Suddenly Adrien felt a buzz in his pocket.</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>“Oh, I most certainly did.” </p><p>“That’s it!” He launched towards a giggling Marinette. Continuing her laughter she ran away, down the street with a tall, blonde, model chasing after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. WhatsApp with Friends: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another chat time with the gang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heaven or Hell?<br/>11.37am</p>
<p>Marinette: Sent a video</p>
<p>Alya: Yes, Adrien! I never knew you had it in you to be such an impressive Ladybug.</p>
<p>Nino: That was pretty spectacular dude! </p>
<p>Adrien: Please excuse us, Mari needs to pay for sending that video.</p>
<p>Marinette: You need to find me first model boy!</p>
<p>Adrien: I know exactly where you are! Watch your back Dupain-Cheng, I’ll get you when you least expect it and no one will be able to save you.</p>
<p>Nino: Do you two want us to leave you in private? Just tell us if we’re in the way.</p>
<p>Marinette: Oh go back to your facial Nino!</p>
<p>Nino: Adrien, I can’t believe you told her. 😫</p>
<p>Adrien: I never mentioned a thing man, I swear 🤐</p>
<p>Nino: Alya? Did you tell her?</p>
<p>Alya: When Marinette’s spending the day with Adrien we’re not going to be interested in your face Nino.</p>
<p>Nino: What’s wrong with my face?</p>
<p>Adrien: What do you mean Alya?</p>
<p>Marinette: Alya’s just saying how it’s interesting to spend the day with a famous model and go to a photoshoot. After all you know me and fashion 😃 Absolutely nothing to do with me liking you, Adrien. Don’t worry.</p>
<p>Adrien: You like me?</p>
<p>Marinette: Pffft ... no!</p>
<p>Adrien: You don’t like me? Fine, I’ll leave you behind that Lion statue and go get lunch by myself. I was going to pay too!</p>
<p>Alya: Marinette, control your messaging.</p>
<p>Marinette: 😧 </p>
<p>Nino: 🤦🏽♂️ classic Marinette has come out to play. I’ve missed her!</p>
<p>Adrien: Sent a video </p>
<p>Adrien: Payback complete.</p>
<p>Nino: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣</p>
<p>Alya: Marinette seriously! Can you not run like a normal person just once?</p>
<p>Adrien: She wouldn’t have fell over if she had. Sweet, sweet revenge.</p>
<p>Nino: I’ve got 10mins until my first treatment with Queen Bee, I’m currently drinking a coke and eating a mango whilst wearing the worlds fluffiest dressing gown. #livingthedream.</p>
<p>Alya: Send a picture, Nino.</p>
<p>Nino: Sent a picture</p>
<p>Marinette: Oh wow! Nino actually has hair.</p>
<p>Adrien: and a neck!</p>
<p>Marinette: 😂</p>
<p>Alya: That’s fine, you and lover boy make fun of my man for looking so sexy.</p>
<p>Nino: Love you, La-La ❤️</p>
<p>Alya: Love you too, Nini 😍</p>
<p>Adrien: Love you MareBear 🧸 😝</p>
<p>Marinette: Not as much as I love you Adrikins 🤪 </p>
<p>Adrien: 🤣🤣</p>
<p>Nino: You two suck! </p>
<p>Alya: Don’t worry Nino we shall have revenge at some point ... we just need to bide our time for one of them to ‘get lucky’.</p>
<p>Marinette: Bleep off!</p>
<p>Nino: 😂 bleep off? You’re such an innocent bean!</p>
<p>Alya: I don’t know understand how she’s still so innocent considering all the time she spends with us, Nino.</p>
<p>Nino: She only does it to impress, Adrien. Sweet bean numero duex! </p>
<p>Adrien: Don’t worry, Mari you always impress me 😉</p>
<p>Adrien: She just slapped me quite hard, she’s not as sweet as you all think. She’s actually quite mean.</p>
<p>Alya: 🤣 I’m about to go out and meet Ivan.</p>
<p>Marinette: Where you meeting? Oh and  by the way, in case any of you actually care, my ankles and knees are fine. Thank you all for worrying ... not 🙄</p>
<p>Nino: Why do we need to worry when the sweet Prince Adrien Agreste is with you? I’m sure he’s taking good care of you 😉 </p>
<p>Adrien: NINO! 😳</p>
<p>Alya: Changing the subject completely ... who’s everyone’s favourite superhero? Ladybug and Chat Noir not included.</p>
<p>Nino: Batman of course!</p>
<p>Adrien: Black Panther</p>
<p>Marinette: Spider-Man</p>
<p>Alya: Which actor Mari?</p>
<p>Marinette: Tom Holland. He’s like a professional dancer and did most of his own stunts. What a guy 😍</p>
<p>Adrien: I can dance.</p>
<p>Alya: Thank you for that information, Agreste.</p>
<p>Adrien: I could do my own stunts too.</p>
<p>Nino: Sure you could 🙄</p>
<p>Marinette: I believe you, Adrien. Don’t listen to these two meanies. </p>
<p>Nino: I will buy you ten croissants if you can prove you can do a flip. Marinette - film him?</p>
<p>12.04pm</p>
<p>Marinette: Sent a video</p>
<p>Nino: 😲</p>
<p>Alya: Woah! We have our own superhero.</p>
<p>Adrien: Thats ten croissants to pay up Nino! Oh and they must be from Tom and Sabine, I only eat the best 😉</p>
<p>Marinette: That was so impressive. Unfortunately we’re now running from paparazzi and fangirls. Message you later gang 😘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something That Worries You - Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to move onto the next question to find out something that worries them. Adrien’s up first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hiding round the corner for a few minutes they checked the coast was clear. Adrien led Marinette out by the hand being prepared to run again. Looking around them, they found the street to be clear and they burst out laughing.</p><p>"Welcome to the life of Adrien Agreste. It sucks." Marinette stretched up and positioned his sunglasses back over his eyes. </p><p>"Now, now ... it could be worse."</p><p>"Ok then, how?"</p><p>"You could be here with Lila." Marinette raised her eyebrows and they both fake shivered, another bout of laughter erupted between them.</p><p>"She's definitely one thing that worries me." Adrien announced. </p><p>"What doing an assignment with Lila?" They began to walk down the street towards a cafe Adrien had mentioned.</p><p>"Just Lila in general. That day she got you expelled, it pushed me over the edge."</p><p>"It's in the past, don't worry about it. I'm just gutted no one stood up for me, not even my parents. She's so good at being believable, there's no chance of catching her out. The quicker I can get my head to believe that, the sooner I can stop getting so angry at her." Marinette was looking at the ground twisting her bag strap. That day hurt so much, she was so close to being akumatized. She'd dread to think what would happen if she had been.</p><p>"That's not entirely true. The reason you ended up back in school was kind of to do with me ..." </p><p>Marinette stopped and grabbed his arm. "What? What do you mean? What you did do? - I mean - what did you do?" </p><p>"I just told her I was going to prove she's a liar if she didn't announce your innocence to Mr. Damocles. One thing is, Marinette, I'm very loyal and nobody hurts my friends. Especially good friends like you. I made sure Nathalie was still close by to hear the exchange in case Lila decided to twist it against me." Marinette looked at him eyes wide open. </p><p>"You ... you did that? For me?" Tears pooled in the bottom of her eyes. Only one other person would do something so selfless for her ... her favourite Kitty. She stood of her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek causing a deep blush from the two of them.</p><p>"Thank you, Adrien." </p><p>"You're welcome, Marinette." They'd reached the cafe and Adrien held the door open allowing Marinette to enter first, he was such a gentleman. </p><p>Adrien walked forward to someone at the counter and they directed the two teens to a table at the back of the cafe. </p><p>Continuing with his gentleman act, Adrien pulled out the chair for Marinette to sit down. </p><p>"Thank you kind, sir." Marinette nodded her head to Adrien as he made his way over to his side of the table.</p><p>"You're very welcome, m'lady." Luckily Adrien was looking down at his phone or he would have seen the colour drain from her face. That was it. That was the clarification she was waiting for. The two guys she had a crush on ... scrap that ... the two guys she was madly in love with were one and the same. </p><p>A warm ball knotted in her stomach and a fuzzy feeling engulfed her body. Is this what it felt like to be completely and utterly in love with someone? This one moment where everything clicked together made her wonder why she'd ever been so nervous talking to him. She spent most of her days with this beautiful boy who was currently sat opposite her. </p><p>She trusted him more than anyone, she defended him, he defended her. He was her life and now she understood that she was also his. Though that didn't stop her from being scared. Would he actually accept her? All of her?</p><p>"So what do you want to get?" Marinette was pulled out her thoughts and realised  that she'd been sitting staring at the menu without taking an ounce of notice of what was on it. She looked up into his now unobstructed beautiful green eyes.</p><p>"Oh errrmmm... there's a lot of choices." </p><p>"You were thinking about something else weren't you?"</p><p>"What? Me? No," he raised an eyebrow, who was she kidding, this guy can read her like a book. Even if he didn't realise it. "Fine you're right. I was thinking about something. Have you got any recommendations?" Just at that moment the waiter came over to take their order. Luckily, Adrien ordered for both of them.</p><p>"Thanks." Marinette said, where had her brain gone? She loved food ... why couldn't she just choose something. She trusted him though. Hopefully their miraculous synchronisation went to food choices too.</p><p>"The next question is about our worries. I think you've already answered that." Marinette was reading through her notes.</p><p>"Actually I threw that in for a bonus. I'll answer the question properly now." </p><p>Just at that moment their food arrived and was placed in front of them. This time a young waitress came over instead of the older male who'd taken their order originally, and by the shameless flirting towards Adrien they'd found another fan girl. </p><p>"I didn't think it was possible for models to look even more handsome in real life but woah, you're amazing Adrien." He hated the way people used his first name when they didn't know him. To make it worse he was here with a female friend and she was shamelessly flirting with him. He could be on a date for all she knew. </p><p>"Thank you." Adrien said with a cough, trying to look everywhere but at the girl standing by their table. The discomfort was emitting from him. He put on his fake model smile and turned back to the girl, who even after serving their food still stood there. "Is there anything else?" Adrien asked, scratching the back of his neck. He was getting incredibly nervous and flustered. </p><p>"Well, your number would be nice." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile. She was a very attractive girl, Marinette looked down at the table ignoring the conversation going on in front of her.  How can someone be so rude?</p><p>"Sorry but no."</p><p>"Oh come on Adrien, I know you haven't got a girlfriend. I'm sure we'd make a pretty good match just imagine how good looking a couple we'd be." Adrien was getting increasingly flustered and Marinette could tell her kitty needed help.</p><p>"That's where you're wrong." She placed her hand on top of Adrien's in clear view of the waitress, she smiled at him. "He does have a girlfriend who IS a perfect match." Adrien quickly jumped aboard the train.</p><p>"She's my beautiful little lady." </p><p>"You and ... her?" The waitress looked over Marinette with disgust. Usually she'd back away but not this time. She opened her mouth to speak but Adrien beat her to it.</p><p>"I know, I know! I can't believe she'd agree to go out with me either. I'm truly the luckiest guy in Paris." As he spoke his eyes bore into Marinette's and he weaved his fingers into hers. Marinette smiled back. He spoke quite believably, like he wanted this to be a date.</p><p>She was quite sure anyone looking in would be fooled by the display these two teens were putting on, and just to their luck there was a flash from the other side of the room. Adrien pulled his hand away, and Marinette's felt cold.</p><p>"Now if you could excuse my girlfriend and I, we only have a short amount of time until we're off to a photoshoot." The waitress huffed and walked off.</p><p>"Sorry about that." Marinette said as she began to eat the hoisin duck salad in front of her. It was really good.</p><p>"Don't apologise, it's fine." Adrien was still staring at her as she ate. "You know, I'm most worried about whether people like me for me. I'm so fed up of having to put on this charming, proper young man act. Sometimes I just want to let loose."</p><p>"What would you do if you were loose?" Marinette asked quietly. She lent forward on her elbows and gave him a mischievous grin. He lent forward and matched her look. </p><p>"Eat tons of sweet treats from your bakery, and put puns in every sentence." He sat back with a smirk on his face, reaching for his water and taking a swig, he never expected the next sentence to leave her mouth.</p><p>"Ooooo sounds purr-fect." She sat back smugly as he choked on his water. </p><p>"Did you just make a cat pun?"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean?" She finished off her salad with the corners of her cheeks turning upwards. </p><p>Take that kitty cat, she thought to herself. </p><p>"I thought you said you didn't like them?"</p><p>"People change." She said placing her knife and fork onto her plate. "That was a good call by the way. I'm impressed."</p><p>"Only the best for my girlfriend." He cheekily winked at her and she threw her serviette at his face. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun. The playful chatting between the two of them felt so natural, almost like his whole life was meant to be laughing and playing around with this one person. </p><p>He looked her over curiously. What was it about this one girl that made him feel so alive? The day wasn't half way through, yet he did not want it to ever end. </p><p>"What's the cheese for?" The awkwardness of him staring at her so intently was getting too much. It was as though he was trying to figure her out. She diverted him away with a question. Though she already knew the answer. </p><p>"Oh errrmmm... sometimes I get a bit peckish for Camembert. It really is the greatest cheese don't you think?" Marinette watched as he wrapped it up in a serviette and placed it in his pocket. </p><p>"In my honest opinion it smells like a stinky sock." Marinette placed her hand near her bag to feel Tikki give her a little stub of a high five. </p><p>A noise came out of Adrien's shirt and Marinette knew exactly who it was and what he would now be trying to do.</p><p>"Gorilla will be here in five minutes." Adrien said looking at his phone, hoping Marinette didn't hear Plagg's squeak.</p><p>"No worries," she stated before getting out of her seat "I'm just going to run to the ladies room." He nodded at her before going to pay. He could feel Plagg moving around in his pocket obviously trying to get his attention about something.</p><p>"Adrien," he hissed. Adrien smacked the area on his top where the small kwami was sitting. He walked towards the counter simultaneously taking out his card to pay for their lunch. "Adrien." Plagg hissed again, this time a little louder meaning Adrien had to cover it over with a cough. He smacked his chest one more time only to hear a sweet voice behind him.</p><p>"You ok sweetheart?" Marinette nodded her head to the side indicating the waitress making a beeline towards them again.</p><p>"I am now, MareBear." He leant down to place a kiss on her cheek. There was another flash in the room and Adrien knew his father was going to kill him. </p><p>A gesture like this would usually put Marinette into cardiac arrest, however for some reason the Adrien part seemed to have disappeared from her brain and all she could think about was her kitty ... that's right. Her kitty. A smile spread across her face at the realisation that no one would ever know him the way she did, grabbing his hand they made their way out giving a quick wave to the waitress.</p><p>Marinette definitely felt like the cat that had got the cream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something that worries you - Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to find out Marinette’s answer to what worries her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Gorilla pulled away from the cafe Adrien felt a buzz in his pocket. Thinking it was probably Nino again he pulled the phone out and opened the message without consideration.<br/>I’m glad to see you’ve finally made your move.<br/>It was Kagami. She’d sent him a picture which was obviously # trending. It was him with Marinette. He sighed and then handed his phone over to her. Looking over the picture her cheeks began to glow. It was the two of them holding hands over the table gazing into each other’s eyes with the headline ‘Paris’ teen heartthrob, off the market?’</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Marinette, today was meant to be fun but in true Adrien fashion, bad luck is on my side.” </p><p>She handed the phone back and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. You just might want to contact your father before he see’s it.”</p><p>“Good point.” He opened his messages to contact Nathalie. He knew she’d take care of it, alongside pacifying Gabriel until he was summonsed to the office later this evening.</p><p>“I don’t want to be nosey but ...” she trailed off.</p><p>“You’re going to be anyway?” She giggled at his response, “You know what the saying is - curiosity killed the cat.”</p><p>“True, but satisfaction brought it back.” They hadn’t realised but their faces were currently a mere inch apart. They moved in a little bit closer until Marinette pulled back. Now was not the time for kissing.</p><p>“So what did you want to know?” He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck again. Marinette raised her eyebrows at him and he swiftly dropped his arm. </p><p>“You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to, but I was just curious ... why did you and Kagami break up?” Adrien looked sad for a moment and looked out the window. Marinette wondered if she’d pushed him too far.</p><p>“The girl I loved kept denying me like I told you earlier, and Kagami just kept showing me she wanted to be with me. She’d kept a rose I‘d given her, we spent time together fencing and at events both of us were forced to attend, and she told me that we were meant to be.” </p><p>Marinette squirmed in her seat. She’s the one that had pushed him to Kagami, then she was the one who’d also been brooding over him. What kind of a twisted game had they been playing? She knew for a fact when they got older they would find this hilarious.</p><p>“I suppose she was kind of a rebound for me. The words and attention were flattering and it’s what I needed at the time. I knew Kagami wasn’t with me because of the fame and the fortune she just needed a friend, she got confused between friendship and love. It also transpired that fencing and our families status’ were the only thing we had in common.” </p><p>Marinette stared at Adrien thoughtfully, he’d really opened up to her and it made sense, everything he said made sense. </p><p>“Now I’ve shared my woeful love story, it’s your turn, Juliet. What happened with Luka?” </p><p>“Juliet, eh? Does that make you my Romeo?” Marinette didn’t mentally face palm this time, she physically did. She face palmed so hard that it left a red palm mark on the centre of her forehead. Instead of coming to the damsels rescue, Adrien laughed out loud and took a picture. “You dare, Agreste.” </p><p>“Mari, you literally face palmed yourself and left evidence. How can I not share that with the others?” </p><p>“You dare!”</p><p>“Try me.” Adrien wiggles his eyebrows at Marinette.</p><p>“Give me your phone.” Marinette placed her hand out.</p><p>“Hell no!” Marinette leaned in towards Adrien only for him to throw himself backwards and head butt the window. “Ouch!” </p><p>Now it was Marinette’s turn to laugh, then something slipped her mouth that she’d been keeping to herself for so long.</p><p>“I’m worried I’ll let everyone down.” Adrien stopped laughing and looked at her.</p><p>“Mari, how could you ever let anyone down? You’re the nicest person to walk the planet. The only way you could is by dropping the last plate of perfect croissants as Nino comes in to buy me my well deserved reward. I’m afraid if that happened we’re no longer friends.”</p><p>Marinette tried to laugh but it came out fake.</p><p>“Hey, seriously Marinette, how could you think that about yourself. You do too much for people, if they expect more from you then they’re not worth knowing. You’re selfless, smart, kind, caring, clumsy, dopey, sleepy ...”</p><p>“Now you’re just naming dwarves, Agreste.” She wiped fiercely under her eyes. She can’t believe she was crying in front of Adrien. She quickly turned to look out the window.</p><p>“Marinette, look at me, please.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to see me cry.” She sniffed.</p><p>“Everyone’s allowed to cry. There’s nothing wrong with that. Geez, you’re only human, Marinette. You don’t need to be perfect all the time.” </p><p>“But I do! People are at risk when I’m not.” Marinette placed a hand over her mouth, she’d said too much and with too much of a temperament. Adrien was looking at her curiously. He didn’t know what to say. What could she have possibly meant?</p><p>He took her hand off her mouth and placed it in his.</p><p>“I don’t know why you think you need to be perfect, but you don’t. Your perfectly Marinette, and that’s all that matters. You are you, and you’re wonderful. I don’t know how you can think so little of yourself. Is it something to do with Luka?”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened. </p><p>“No, of course not. Luka was great to be with, we just didn’t have any of this.” She waved her arms around the limousine.</p><p>“What? He didn’t have a rich father who’s over protective and likes to show off? Or he wasn’t spoilt and pampered with an intense Peter Pan complex?” Marinette let out a snot filled snort of laughter.</p><p>“Well, that was disgusting.” He stuck his tongue out and pulled a face at her, she smiled again.</p><p>“No ... the laughter, the bickering, the fun. It was always so serious. It was constant love from him, but that was boring there was nothing ... explosive. I’m only fifteen, I want to have fun. I think I just found his words so comforting and loving when I needed that support, I fell into his trap. To be honest I just wanted someone to want to be with me, I was stuck in an unrequited love too, but I now know I made the wrong choice. I realised you need to get to know someone, all sides, before you can decide to be with them. Kind of like a close friendship first.”</p><p>There was a fraction of silence between them before Adrien spoke again.</p><p>“That was deep, not perfect, but deep.” She punched him in the shoulder which started another round of laughing. She grabbed a tissue out her bag and wiped under her nose and eyes. “You look a mess, Mari. No where near perfect.”</p><p>“Seriously Adrien if you don’t shut up you will be modelling with a black eye.”</p><p>“Would it be a perfect black?” With that she lunged at him. </p><p>Gorilla was looking in the review mirror rolling his eyes at the youths display in the back of the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Where do you want to be in 10 Years time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How do they think their futures are going to look?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You told me she couldn’t put a sentence together in front of him.” Gabriel sat in his trailer waiting for Adrien to arrive at the photoshoot. He had his tablet open with a picture of Adrien kissing Marinette’s cheek. </p><p>“Obviously today’s task of getting to know each other better is working.” Nathalie stood next to Gabriel with a smirk on her face. Gabriel let out a huff. “He’s sixteen Gabriel, would it really be that bad if he did have a girlfriend?”</p><p>“What do we know about this girl anyway?” </p><p>“Gabriel, please stop putting obstacles in his way. It’s clear he has feelings for her. Just look at the photographs. Look how he’s staring at her. It’s like looking at a fairytale; so sweet and innocent. Can’t you remember falling in love?”</p><p>Gabriel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “I can remember everything, that’s why I’d prefer him not to ever date. Love only leads to pain.”</p><p>Nathalie shook her head and placed her phone down in front of Gabriel. He still had his hands over his eyes as an angelic voice filled his ears, it was tuned perfectly with the piano. He opened his eyes and watched as Adrien and Marinette performed in perfect synchronisation. Every now and then his son would chance a look at the girl next to him and smile. He could tell Adrien was struck. </p><p>“Perhaps I should give him the benefit of the doubt this time, but one drop in his grades, Nathalie and I’m not putting up with it.” Nathalie’s phone vibrated in her pocket. </p><p>“They’re here. Gabriel, be nice!” Gabriel sighed and stood up to his full height, exiting the trailer with a scoop of his head. They walked side by side to meet his son and Marinette out the car. The door opened and the two teens fell out, Adrien falling on top of Marinette. Both were laughing heavily until a cough made them separate. </p><p>Adrien jumped up and offered his hand to Marinette. She stood up and brushed herself down before offering her hand out to Gabriel.</p><p>“Monsieur Agreste, it’s a pleasure to see you again, Sir.” He looked at Marinette’s hand then back to her face, before sliding his long fingers towards hers. After a quick shake he returned his hands to their home behind his back. </p><p>“You too, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Adrien can you come with me please?” Adrien looked towards Marinette, fear holding his features in place. She stretched out and gave his hand a quick squeeze before he followed in his fathers tracks.</p><p>Marinette remained completely still as she watched Adrien being led away. She wanted to run after him, to defend him, to support him but she wasn’t in a position to do that for him. Not quite yet.</p><p>“Ms Dupain-Cheng, please follow me. Gabriel has requested you do some modelling with Adrien whilst you’re here.”</p><p>“What? Why? I’m not pretty enough.” Marinette dug her heels into the ground as Nathalie tried to move her along to another trailer. </p><p>“If Monsieur Agreste believes you have what it takes then you definitely do.” Marinette blushed from the compliment. </p><p>“Adrien will be starting with Ms Rossi, before the three of you take some shots together, finishing with you and Adrien.”</p><p>“Lila’s here?” Nathalie sighed, she knew the two girls had issues with each other.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes.” Marinette took a deep breath ready to steal herself for what was about to come. She’d said she wanted to learn to stay calm around her and that’s exactly what she was going to do. Well at least she was going to at least try. </p><p>“What did you want to talk about father?” Adrien sat in his trailer with Gabriel standing tall in front of him arms firmly placed behind his back. </p><p>“A couple of things have been brought to my attention today, Adrien.” Adrien closed his eyes. He knew exactly where this was going, steadying his nerves he was ready to stand up for Marinette. He was not going to let his father take her away from him. </p><p>“Father, before you say anything I just want to let you know that I really like Marinette, and no matter what you say I am not going to stop seeing her or hanging around with her. She makes me happier than I’ve ever been, including when mother was around. I think I might be falling in love with her.” Gabriel didn’t react to anything Adrien just said. </p><p>“Happier than having your mother around?” Gabriel couldn’t believe what he had heard. Adrien sighed.</p><p>“Father, I still miss mother everyday but something about Marinette makes me feel whole again. Something that wasn’t there with Kagami. Please don’t stop me from seeing her. I’ll do anything.” Gabriel could see the tears in his sons eyes and for the first time since Emilie’s accident his frozen heart felt like it began to thaw. </p><p>Gabriel took a deep breath before speaking. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say.</p><p>“Adrien you’re sixteen now and this is an important year for you.”</p><p>Adrien looked down at the floor feeling the disappointment ride over him. Why did he think his father would change even with him falling in love?</p><p>“You need to keep your grades up.”</p><p>“Yes, father.” Adrien kept his eyes firmly on the floor, hands folded tightly in his lap.</p><p>“I’ll clear a night from your schedule.”</p><p>“Yes, father.” His head shot up. “What?”</p><p>“Well you can’t expect a girl to like you if you don’t take her out on dates.” Adrien’s face lit up the dark trailer. He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around his father. </p><p>“Thank you so much.” Gabriel nodded and wrapped his arms around his sons back. It had been years since he’d had this intimacy with his only child, it shocked him how much Adrien had grown - not just in height but in physical build as well. He was no longer a little boy that needed to protected.</p><p>“Just keep your grades up, or you’ll be having additional study sessions.”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll do whatever I need to.”</p><p>“Good. Now make sure you ask her out quickly before she gets snapped up by somebody else.” He gave Adrien a nod and stepped out the trailer. Closing the door behind him, he looked over to where Nathalie was with Marinette. Perhaps hearts can be healed.</p><p>“Plagg! Can you believe it?” Adrien squealed.</p><p>“So much information to process today.” Plagg sat down on Adrien’s dressing table, eyes closed and head in tiny hands.</p><p>“What’s up little cat?” </p><p>“Today is just getting weirder and weirder.” </p><p>“You’re telling me.” Plagg suddenly looked up and realised Adrien was talking to him. He couldn’t say anything to Adrien but it was quite clear she knew, she’d been hinting enough. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Guardian of the Miraculous and Ladybug herself was the first out the two idiots to figure it out. He owed Tikki a bag of cookies.</p><p>Adrien and Lila were doing their first shots as Marinette went to hair and make up. Apparently she was going to be dressed like an angel. </p><p>First time for everything, she thought. </p><p>The outfit was a white baby doll dress covered in Swarovski crystals, feathers and ribbons. She was impressed how she looked, she actually felt kind of pretty.</p><p>Preparing to make her way out the trailer Tikki was in full support of her chosen. To her Marinette would always look beautiful, but Marinette was actually glowing at the moment. </p><p>“Nothing like a girl in love.” Marinette smiled and kissed her kwami on the top of the head.</p><p>“I can’t believe it, Tikki! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world! I just want to pounce on him and squeeze him to death.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be your best plan, Marinette.” The two giggled together. </p><p>“Should I tell him?” </p><p>“You’re the Guardian, it’s up to you.” There was a knock the on the door signalling it was time for Marinette to leave. </p><p>“We’ll talk about it later. I’m having too much fun to worry.” Marinette looked in the mirror one last time and Tikki gave her a thumbs up. This was it Marinette Dupain-Cheng was about to be a model. She was about to model for her favourite fashion designer with her long term crush, and all she could think about was that if he dropped a pun she’d punch him square in the nose.</p><p>Adrien finished up his first set of photographs with Lila and his photographer, Vincent, was not happy with the finished product. Lila was dressed in devilish red and Adrien a smart tuxedo, complete with bow tie.</p><p>“It’s just not working, Monsieur Agreste. Something is not right. It’s not balanced.” </p><p>“May I?” </p><p>Marinette walked forward. She had an idea but wasn’t sure if Gabriel would let her interfere. </p><p>“Go ahead, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>Adrien eyed over the angel walking towards him. She was literally an angel. It could not have been more perfect.</p><p>“Hey.” Her soft pink lips spoke to him, he couldn’t take his eyes off them, they were so pink and shiny, and kissable.</p><p>“Yay, I mean - hey.” He was quite sure his face was a burning shade of red. She stretched up and messed his hair a little, making him more Chat like. Her hands moved down to his shirt collar where she undid his bow tie and left it to hang unevenly, she loosened one of his buttons before taking his jacket off him. He was in a full dress suit and looked amazing, but too clean cut for the imagine Gabriel was trying to portray. </p><p>“Swing it over your shoulder, Adrien.” He did as his lady wished and sounds of approval were heard around the room.</p><p>“Ms Marinette please stay there, Adrien look at her and Ms Lila stand behind with your hands on Adrien’s shoulders.” They all positioned as asked. </p><p>“Very nice, Vincent. Good work Ms Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel was impressed. She had a good eye and was showing at the moment she also had impressive modelling skills.</p><p>“They look so in love.” Nathalie had wandered over to stand behind Gabriel. </p><p>“They do. Vincent, can we have Ms Rossi out the shot now please?”</p><p>Vincent nodded and shooed Lila away. She hadn’t spoken to Marinette yet and both her and Adrien were growing slightly suspicious. Lila is never usually quiet and there was no way she would have allowed Marinette to get such praise from Gabriel without reason, what was she planning?</p><p>“Our next question is where do you want to be in ten years time, well this is where I want to be.” Something about Marinette’s words brought an additional sparkle of joy to Adrien. He knew she wanted to be involved with fashion so maybe that was it, although he couldn’t help but think there was something more.</p><p>“Monsieur Agreste, please place your hands on the ladies hips and look into her eyes.” He did exactly as they were asked and was captured by the beauty of her sapphire eyes. Marinette placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. He spoke the words he wished would come true.</p><p>“This is exactly where I want to be too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tell your partner a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel left not too long after the photographs of Adrien and Marinette were completed and he seemed genuinely impressed with what Marinette had to offer.  She showed initiative as a designer and had a face for camera, though she was a few inches too short to make it as a leading model, Gabriel was more than willing to use her again.</p><p>Adrien was outside Marinette’s trailer waiting for her to finish getting changed. She’d put on a tremendous display and he’d loved modelling with her. She was always so much fun to be around. Well,  apart from a cheeky pun he’d made, which was replied to by an elbow sharply placed into his stomach. </p><p>Once Marinette had finished changing back into her normal clothing she gave Tikki a cookie and a wink.</p><p>“I need to speak to Chat soon. Do you think you could sneak to Plagg and tell him to get Adrien to meet me in an hour on the Eiffel Tower? Tell him not to tell Adrien why though.”</p><p>“You’re actually going to do it, Marinette?” Tikki’s eyes were gleaming. One of her favourite things as a kwami was when her ladybug and Plagg’s cat finally got together. It was such a magical moment.</p><p>“I am. Well, I’m going to have a little fun first. We’ll call it pay back for every time<br/>I’ve been called ‘just a friend’.” Finally Marinette was ready to go and face her partner in anti-crime. They had one question left before the assignment was complete.</p><p>Tell your partner a secret.</p><p>Marinette opened the door to see Adrien in a conversation with a tall, blue haired boy. Luka. She walked over to them feeling slightly uneasy. What was he doing there? Placing her very Marinette smile on her face she said hello to Luka before being pushed to one side.</p><p>“Back off, Marinette. I don’t want you stealing another one of my men.” Lila had joined the group, linking arms with a shocked Luka. This must have been the plan Lila was working on. It made sense considering she was silent during the shoot, although after what Adrien had told her about the threat he made she very much doubted Lila would react whilst Nathalie was around.</p><p>“Lila, I’m not your man. You told me to meet you here because you wanted to learn the guitar.” Luka looked at Lila. He remembered what Marinette had told him about Lila. Of course, he didn’t believe her. After all Lila had always seemed nice.</p><p>Bingo, Marinette thought, we’ve caught her in a lie ... again. She’d obviously asked Luka here to cause some friction between herself and Adrien.</p><p>Lila looked between Marinette, Adrien and Luka. The look in her eyes told them she was trying to come up with something; and fast. </p><p>“Lila, this needs to stop.” Adrien spoke first. After speaking to Marinette earlier he knew there would be no better way to show his loyalty to her than by standing up for her now.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re on about Adrien?” Lila looked over at Luka. “He’s been this way ever since I dumped him. He just can’t seem to let me go.”</p><p>“Lila, we all know that’s not true, Adrien’s never been with you.” Marinette glared at Lila. As much as she wanted to remain calm around her, she just could not tolerate anyone who told lies.</p><p>“Lila, the melody coming from you is erratic. Are you sure you’re telling us the truth?”  Luka looked the girl over. Perhaps he’d got this one wrong, after all it wasn’t like Marinette to lie.</p><p>“Oh so now the girl who dumped you to go after someone more famous, is who you believe? I can’t believe you’d do that to me.” Lila did her best fake tears before running out the room. Luka went to follow her but was stopped by Marinette’s hand on his arm.</p><p>“Luka, don’t. She’s not worth it.” </p><p>Luka turned back to Marinette and looked at her with Adrien. He wanted to turn and follow Lila out, not to check she was ok but just to get out of the situation. His curiosity got the best of him though. </p><p>“So have you been modelling, Marinette?”  He asked her.</p><p>“I have. Monsieur Agreste asked me to be part of the photoshoot. It was fun.” She explained. Adrien smiled down at her.</p><p>“She looked amazing.” </p><p>“She always looks amazing.” Luka’s voice was a lot harsher than Marinette had ever heard him speak. </p><p>“I never said she didn’t.” Adrien looked towards Luka shocked by what he was implying. Luka began to turn away. </p><p>“At least I’ve always noticed.” Adrien felt like he’d been slapped across the face.</p><p>“What does that mean?” He was astounded at what was coming out of Luka’s mouth. He’d never seen Luka this way before, neither had Marinette. They stood side by side mouths gapping at an unusually irritated Luka.</p><p>“It means Marinette has been trying to get your attention for months and all you ever do is tell her what a great friend she is. If she was such a great friend then why haven’t you made a move on her. You’ve never seen her as anything more than a friend. She deserves someone who adores her and treats her like the Princess she is.” Luka wasn’t one to speak out, but he needed to defend his ex-girlfriend. There was no way he was going to let Adrien brush past her again. Building her hopes up only to knock them down.</p><p>Marinette in the meantime couldn’t seem to get her mouth to work, he’d used Chat’s nickname for her. This wasn’t going to stand well. She stood slightly behind Adrien, since he’d began to advance on Luka. Neither guys were confrontational or aggressive, yet something inside her was scared about where this conversation was going. She was even more scared that this was about her.</p><p>“You’ve broken her heart so many times Adrien.” Luka continued.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re saying that. She is my Princess.” Adrien responded to Luka, clearly confused by what was happening.</p><p>“The scarf, the trip to New York, you with Kagami. She’d be insane to continue to love you yet here we are. I lost the girl I love because there’s no way she’ll give up on you.” Adrien was shocked. He didn’t understand half of what Luka had just mentioned, apart from she loved him. How could she love him? </p><p>“I ... I ... errrr ... what?” Adrien was stammering looking between Luka and Marinette. If possible Marinette would have the ground open up and swallow her right now. Adrien now knew, almost, everything and now she finally understood how Luka truly felt. No wonder he’d gotten akumatized the day they’d broken up.</p><p>“Luka, I’m so sorry. I never knew you felt this way.” Marinette finally found her voice and spoke softly to Luka. “You know I love you and appreciate you but it just didn’t work out the way you wanted it to.”</p><p>“My heart has been a sad melody since you left Marinette. I would do anything to get you back. Our souls together are a perfect harmony of sounds.” Luka stepped towards Marinette. Adrien blocked the way and faced her.</p><p>“But our melody needs crescendos.” Marinette looked at the broken boy so sympathetically she felt her heart weep. She never meant for this to happen. It was and always will be the blonde boy standing near her; her knight in shining armour, her saviour.</p><p>“Mari I wanted to do this another way but I suppose my secret needs to come out ...” Adrien called out to Marinette taking her attention away from Luka.</p><p>Marinette held her breath, please don’t say you’re Chat Noir! Please, please, please! Our identities must remain a secret from other people.</p><p>“I really like you. A lot, and today has helped me see what an amazing girl you are. I would love to be able to take you on a date. I’ve been an idiot for not doing this sooner.” The words she had always wanted to hear had finally came out of Adrien’s mouth, but this wasn’t right. </p><p>Adrien is not the one she wanted to let her heart out to. Adrien was not the one who deserved it. Her leather clad partner needed to hear the words come from her mouth, in her alter ego form. He’s the one she’d been doing wrong by.</p><p>“Look both of you. I don’t want you falling out over this. You’ve always got on so well and I treasure you both in my life so much. I also need to let you both know there’s actually another guy. I need to speak to him first. He means the world to me, he’s my best friend. I’m really sorry. Both of you.”</p><p>Both guys looked at her shocked then they looked at each other. In unison they spoke.</p><p>“Nino?”</p><p>“Christ no!” Marinette exclaimed. </p><p>“Well I suppose I should go, it seems Lila asked me here under false pretences.” Luka stepped forward to say something more to Marinette before shaking his head and turning away. Once they were alone Marinette looked at a seemingly heartbroken Adrien.</p><p>“So there’s another guy eh?” He kicked the gravel under his shoe.</p><p>“Yup,” was all Marinette could reply.</p><p>“What’s he like?” Adrien was quiet and dull. Not a spark of the boy she knew was showing and she hated having to keep this from him.</p><p>“He’s the cats pyjama’s, he just doesn’t know I think of him that way yet.” He didn’t even flinch at the statement.</p><p>Suddenly the WhatsApp group began to chime. Obviously Nino’s facial had finished.</p><p>Heaven or Hell?<br/>3.35pm</p><p>Nino: Yo dudes? Me and Alya were going to grab some ice cream about 5pm, you two up for it? Seems most the class are going to be there. So much for our date 💔</p><p>Alya: Don’t worry, Nino. You’ll still get your date treats 😘</p><p>“So what do you think?” Adrien asked Marinette, “I’ve still got the rest of the night to spend with friends, this could be fun.” Marinette could hear the fake enthusiasm in his voice. She was hoping all that would change within the next hour.</p><p>“I need to just go and get something for the bakery and drop it back to my parents. Would it be ok if I meet you there?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Adrien seemed to perk up a little bit. Ice cream with friends was always fun.</p><p>“It’s a deal, then we can go and play video games at my house.” Marinette opened the message up ready to reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. WhatsApp with Friends: Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another conversation between the fab foursome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette: We’ll be there 👍🏻</p><p>Nino: Is Marinette replying for both of you now? Adrien, you’re whipped already dude.</p><p>Adrien: What does that mean? </p><p>Nino: In the words of the Urban Dictionary “To be totally controlled and dominated by your girlfriend to the point of being completely distracted, ditching your friends, and/ or doing anything and everything she says.” </p><p>Marinette: Did you just actually google that?</p><p>Nino: Of course. My main man Mr A is so 1950’s I needed to give him the correct definition. Next thing you know he’ll be calling you darling, dear or my lady.</p><p>Marinette: HA!</p><p>Adrien: errrrmmmm... no I won’t. I would never say anything like that. No chance! Imagine me ... saying My Lady 🙄</p><p>Alya: I could see you dropping out a good My Lady, Adrien, though we all know you sound better as Ladybug than Chat Noir. </p><p>Marinette: Chat Noir says M’lady??? </p><p>Alya: Geez Mari, sometimes I wonder if you are just a permanent sleep walker. He always calls her that ALL the time. It’s very romantic.</p><p>Adrien: I agree. It is definitely romantic, I don’t see how she hasn’t fell for him yet. </p><p>Nino: I third it. He’s a smooth talker. If I had his moves I’d have all the ladies running after me too.</p><p>Marinette: OMG!</p><p>Alya: Seriously Nino, if you want to stay with me you need to sort this out. Stop thinking of ways to get girls running after you. It’s just getting weird now.</p><p>Nino: I just think it’d be cool to be Adrien or Chat Noir for a day and have girls swooning over me. You could be by my side Alya and I’ll be all “Hands off. My body is for this lady only.” 🤤</p><p>Adrien: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣</p><p>Marinette: Oh mighty Nino, please let me touch thy abs and drool all over you.</p><p>Alya: Go back to your own man, Marinette. I’m sure Adrien needs a good stroke.</p><p>Marinette: 😳😳😳</p><p>Adrien: 😏 </p><p>Marinette: ADRIEN!!!! </p><p>Nino: Watch it she’ll beat you up again.</p><p>Adrien: We’re not together at the moment.</p><p>Alya: She ran away from you again?</p><p>Marinette: No, I’ve just got to run some errands for Maman and Papa then we’re coming for Ice Cream.</p><p>Adrien: I need to go somewhere too, should be back for ice cream though. Fathers given me the rest of the day off so I’m not going to miss out on an opportunity to see my friends.</p><p>Nino: Dude that was so moving you brought a tear to my eye 😢 I love you man!</p><p>Alya: Too much bromance.</p><p>Marinette: I think it’s sweet.</p><p>Adrien: That’s because we are sweet. I need to go now so I’ll see you all at André’s? </p><p>Nino: Sure thing man.</p><p>Marinette: I need to go too. See you all at 5pm</p><p>Alya: See you later guys. </p><p>Nino: Byeeeeee </p><p> </p><p>Alya to Nino</p><p>Alya: Hey Nino - notice how neither of them denied Marinette being his girlfriend. Perhaps our plan has finally worked.</p><p>Nino: *high five* my beautiful lady.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. LadyNoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Adrien figure it out or will he still be left in the dark?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower swinging her legs. </p><p>“Come on kitty, where are you?” She was praying Plagg had managed to persuade Adrien to transform. She knew if he did he would head straight here, as always. This was their thinking spot, and also where they’d come to if they wanted to try and find the other.</p><p>A loud clanging noise behind her settled her nerves. He was finally here. </p><p>“Hey, bug. What you doing up here?” Chat Noir had arrived, she’d owe Plagg a wheel of Camembert when this was all done. He came over and sat beside his partner.</p><p>“Hey kitty. I just felt like getting out and about. It’s a beautiful day.” Ladybug looked out over Paris. She wasn’t lying. Even though it was only the beginning of Spring, the weather had been fantastic. Sunbeams surrounded the area providing a nice warmth out of the shadows. The trees were starting to bud bringing new life to the streets of Paris. She smiled to herself, hopefully she’ll have something budding by the end of today too.</p><p>“How about you? Mon Chaton.” She was so praying Chat would confine in her, if not this plan was not going to work. Hopefully her kitty wouldn’t let her down.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with me, Ladybug? Like is my personality and my looks so dislikable?” Ladybug was taken aback, she didn’t want him to feel like this.</p><p>“No. Why?” A frown pulled at her eyebrows.</p><p>“For over a year now I’ve been trying to get your attention in a none friendship way with no luck and now there’s this girl I have fell absolutely head over heels for and she’s said there’s someone else too.” He looked out at Paris and let out a huffed laugh. “It would be just my luck that you are both in love with the same guy.”</p><p>Too right, Ladybug thought.</p><p>“What happened Chaton?” Ladybug asked, looking over at him intently.</p><p>“Her ex-boyfriend and I kind of had a disagreement. He said some things about me not loving her the way she loves me, then I admitted that I do actually really like her and she said there was another boy.” Chat slumped down resting his forearms on his knees.</p><p>“Hum ... sounds a bit like my day too. I had my ex-boyfriend and my crush arguing over me but neither of them expected there to be a third guy, who is actually pretty much the same as my crush.” Chat looked at her like she’d just been transported from Arkham Asylum. Perhaps she’d finally had one too many bumps to her head.</p><p>“The only difference is their clothes and their name; depending on what they’re needed for.” Chat looked up at Ladybug. </p><p>How can someone have a different name which depended on their clothes? Was she on about someone like a superhero? Spider-Man was his superhero name and Peter Parker was his civilian name. Batman and Bruce Wayne, Tony Stalk and Iron Man, Clark Kent and Superman.</p><p>But Superheroes don’t exist, he thought to himself laughing in his head until ... wait I’m a superhero; I have two names which depend on what I’m wearing. Was she talking about me?</p><p>“You see the first guy, the ex, he was amazing but there was no spark. It was what it was, just nice. The second guy, well I liked him ever since he gave me his umbrella. I’d completely misjudged him on the first day of school; I thought he was just a spoilt rich kid like this other girl in my class, but I’d got him wrong. He’s the guy who I always turned you down for, I fell in love with his sweet gesture.” </p><p>Hang on ... </p><p>Chat started going through the information in his head. </p><p>He gave Marinette an umbrella.<br/>He was taking gum off her seat, she thought he’d put it there with Chloé, a spoilt rich kid. <br/>Marinette says she split with Luka because he was too nice. He distinctly remembered her saying there was no crescendo.</p><p>She continued to talk. “Then this third guy, who as I’ve explained is the other half of the second guy. Well, he’s my best friend in the whole world, I would do anything for him, he risks his life for me on a daily basis and, to me, no love could ever match what I feel for him. He was my first kiss too, I didn’t understand why I’d kissed him until today. Unfortunately it’d took me a while to admit it to myself, that I, Ladybug, am madly in love with him,” she leant in towards Chat’s ear, “He’s the cats pyjamas.” Chats eyes opened, he was sure Marinette said that to him just before they’d separated earlier, why was it all suddenly seeming so simple. </p><p>Marinette was Ladybug ... Ladybug was Marinette. His heart began to quicken. </p><p>“Alas,” she continued as she stood up and stretched, “he’s quite oblivious to my love. I’m constantly friend zoned you see, he thinks of me as just a really good friend.”</p><p>A ... really ... good ... friend? She knew who he was! He know knew who she was? Chat had to steady himself so he didn’t plummet the three hundred metres down to the solid ground. </p><p>He knew who Ladybug was, she was one of his best friends full stop. He’d asked her to help him date Kagami, he’d turned down the opportunity to kiss her in the wax museum. Oh no! What had he done?</p><p>“Well anyways kitty, I’ve got to go. I’m meeting my friends for ice cream. See you soon. Bug out.” Ladybug winked at Chat, finally leaving him with an imagine of one of her brightest smiles, launched herself off the Eiffel Tower. She didn’t think Chat’s jaw could drop any lower without physically falling off.</p><p>His girls were one ... he was madly in love with one girl not two. He didn’t need to feel conflicted anymore. This was amazing, how had he not seen it before? Actually that’s not true ... he had guessed, but she’d managed to trick him. The clever little bug. He stood up and danced around the top of the Eiffel Tower, then remembered he needed to go and meet his lady for ice cream, and video games. </p><p>Tonight was going to be a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ice Cream Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class meet up for ice cream and to talk about the adventures they’d encountered during their day together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So where’s Adrien?” Nino, Alya and Marinette were walking along the river to where André was situated on the Pont des Arts bridge, Nino was desperate for his friend to join them. He didn’t mind spending time with the girls, it’s just he preferred Adrien to be there too. At least then it stopped Marinette from talking so much.</p><p>“He had to go somewhere whilst I was getting my parents baking supplies. He never exactly told me where.” Marinette explained. Her nerves were on edge. She needed to see him and see him soon. He knew ... she knew he now knew. He just had to. She was anxious to see his reaction.</p><p>“So come on Mari, spill the beans, did you have a good day?” Alya wanted to know all the gossip. She wanted to know everything. She could tell there had been a shift between the to two of them from just reading the WhatsApp messages.</p><p>“I had a great day thank you.”</p><p>“Is that all were going to get? I’m disappointed Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Alya faked being angry at Marinette which caused the blunette to giggle out loud. </p><p>“What can I say? It was just a fun day.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“So what were your pictures like?” Nino asked the two girls. They were in close proximity to the rest of the group but scanning her eyes over everyone, Marinette couldn’t see Adrien there. </p><p>“Ivan took mine next to the news studio. The future Nadja Chamack.” Ayla waves her arms in front of her imagining her name in lights.</p><p>“Chloé took mine with the hat and headphones off. She told me my hair was actually a lot more stylish than she thought.” The girls started laughing at Nino.</p><p>“How about you and Adrien, Mari?” Nino asked. </p><p>“We’ll hopefully be taking one later, we haven’t had chance to yet.” Marinette wanted to wait until everything was out in the open before choosing the most perfect picture for Adrien. She had a few ideas to try, but nothing set in stone. Alya and Nino were about to argue that they’d spent the whole day together when they were interrupted. </p><p>“Hey guys.” A chirpy voice was heard behind them. Turning around they came face to face with none other than the model himself. Adrien Agreste. In his hand he held a sweetheart ice cream; pink and blue. “Have you all had a good day?” </p><p>The friends all chorused yes’ going into brief descriptions of what they had done throughout the day. Adrien was purposefully avoiding Marinette’s big blue eyes. She had pulled a fast one on him earlier and he was going to get his revenge, it true Chat style. </p><p>“We’re going to get some ice cream. Save us a seat Adrien.” Alya and Nino turned and strode up onto the bridge hand in hand. Marinette continued looking at Adrien with pursed lips. His eyes finally bore into hers, emeralds vs sapphires in an intense staring match, never separating until she turned around. </p><p>Satisfied with step one he walked over to the others and placed himself down near to Kim. He wanted to kiss Marinette so badly and let her know he was there for her and he loved her more than anything, but now wasn’t the time. He needed to do it in private, plus she could sweat a little bit more before he let on that he understood their meeting earlier. He laughed to himself. He’d been so close to the girl he loved for so long, if only he’d opened his eyes a little wider to the girl he called his ‘really good friend’.</p><p>The gang returned with their ice creams. Marinette’s had an additional colour to her usual sweetheart ice cream; vanilla and mint and .... chocolate. Adrien smiled. Now it was all coming out. He could use this to his advantage.</p><p>“Hey dude, so did you choose your flavours or ask for a sweetheart?” Nino sat next to Adrien and placed a hand on his shoulder as he eyed his ice cream. </p><p>“Oh definitely a sweetheart, and after the day I’ve had I’m not surprised how it worked out.” Marinette squealed at Adrien’s answer. She honestly thought knowing who they are would stop her from acting like an idiot ... low and behold, out of the suits, he was the one with the luck.</p><p>“Niceeeee.” Nino nodded his head appreciating the hint Adrien was giving. </p><p>“Hey Marinette, it seems like your dream might be coming true.” Nino shouted over to Marinette causing everyone else to look over too. Marinette’s face went a lava shade of red. </p><p>“I don’t think so, man, look at her ice cream. That’s not Adrien anymore.” Kim looked over at Marinette as the girls all started to giggle. Marinette had felt embarrassed before, but this was excruciating.</p><p>“I wonder who that could be?” Alix asked.</p><p>“Someone tall, dark and handsome, I think.” Rose replied.</p><p>“I know,” Adrien began, “don’t you think it looks a little like ... oh ... Chat Noir.” </p><p>Marinette could have disappeared into thin air. Her kitty was playing with her. He was making this situation a lot more awkward than it needed to be. She had two choices; go with it or deny it. She made her choice, now it was going to be Adrien’s turn to blush.</p><p>“Well, I can’t deny I find him sexy. He is a hero after all and incredibly handsome.” </p><p>Adrien smirked in admiration for what his lady was saying. That was until he heard what was coming out next.</p><p>“And that leather suit leaves nothing to the imagination. Even his buns of steal.” All the girls started fan girling as Adrien was contemplating jumping into the river. </p><p>The guys began to discuss how their bodies were better than the teenage superhero with plenty of knock backs from the girls. Soon the discussion came back to Marinette about what’s better about Chat rather than Adrien. </p><p>“Oh well, no offence Adrien but you just haven’t got the charisma of Chat, you’re too much of a sweet, pretty boy. Not quite what all girls want. Chat Noir’s a bit more of a bad boy.” Marinette smirked back. </p><p>Kim smirked, “well, well, well Dupain-Cheng, likes the bad boys. Wish I’d known that soon. I can be pretty bad myself.”</p><p>Adrien’s face flattened. Time for some additional payback, as usual he was going to be dishing out equal to what she was. Two could play at this game.</p><p>“I understand that. I suppose it’s like you and Ladybug. Ladybug is bossy and conceited; where as your a lot simpler. Why have someone difficult when you can have someone easy.” And at that precise moment he knew he’d messed up ... again. Why couldn’t he keep his big mouth shut! </p><p>Marinette stood up gracefully and brushed her skirt down. “I’ll text you when I get home Alya.” With that she began to walk away. </p><p>“Well done Agreste, you’ve destroyed that before it even began. I can’t believe you just called Marinette easy.” Kim tapped Adrien on the shoulder laughing as Alya gave him an evil glare. </p><p>“Dude, that was a bit harsh man.” Nino looked at Adrien and shook his head. Adrien seriously needed a 101 on social behaviour, especially when it came to Marinette. What was his problem?</p><p>Adrien stood up and began to run the way she’d left. Looking up into the sky he saw Ladybug swinging away. He needed to transform quickly if he had any hope of catching her up.</p><p>“Plagg, come on. We need to get to her. Claws out.” As Chat Noir began to run over the rooftops of Paris he kept his eyes tracking on the beautiful figure in front of him. Why did he keep talking? Why didn’t he keep his big mouth shut? Why didn’t he just kiss her? His heart was breaking thinking he might have completely blown the opportunity to be with his one true love. He’d die right now for one kiss from her that he could actually remember. </p><p>She dropped down on a familiar balcony. A balcony she once told him she loved him on. If only he could turn back time and accept that love they wouldn’t be in this mess now. However they’d only be Chat Noir and Marinette. At least now he had the chance to be Adrien and Marinette; Ladybug and Chat Noir, soul mates, best friends, partners. He just needed to find a way to fix it. </p><p>He jumped onto Marinette’s balcony and looked through the sky light. She was pacing around her room talking to someone who he guessed was Tikki, her kwami. As the thought crossed his mind the little red kwami crossed the room below him as Marinette launched her phone onto her chaise. </p><p>He’d messed up big time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The full reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An angry bug and a sorry cat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throwing her phone against her chaise she screamed.</p><p>“If he wasn’t so cute, I’d kill him! I could do it you know. Lucky charm him out of existence.” Marinette growled to Tikki. Tikki giggled at the very angry bluenette.</p><p>She carried on her pacing when she heard a light knock at the skylight. She didn’t even need to look up to know who was up there. At that moment she’d quite happily go for an akuma. She began to wonder if Hawk Moth could do one on delivery. Uber Akuma’s had a nice ring to it.</p><p>“Go away, Chat!”</p><p>“Marinette, please let me in!”</p><p>“I’m being ... what did you call me ... oh yeah, bossy and conceited. So no you can’t come in.” Marinette knew she needed to talk to him, but a quick guilt trip wouldn’t hurt, right?</p><p>“I was talking about Ladybug. Marinette, you mentioned my butt to them all. How do you think I feel?”</p><p>“No, Adrien,” she spoke his name like venom, “I spoke about Chat’s butt. I’m the only one who knows that’s you, remember. Oh and at least I didn’t call Adrien ‘easy’, you do realise what all the guys at school will be like tomorrow now. If I wanted any help getting a boyfriend I would have preferred it if a good friend of mine didn’t call me easy.”</p><p>“Boyfriend? Mari, no one is going to be your boyfriend.” Chat was loosing his cool and the thought of cataclysming the skylight was becoming increasingly tempting. </p><p>“And why not? Is there someone wrong with me?” She replied back, harshly.</p><p>“Mari, seriously just let me in so we can talk. I’ve been an idiot since the day I met you and it’s about time that I put all that right.”</p><p>She moved up her ladder and opened the skylight, moving out the way to let him jump in, as he’d done many time’s before. Then the thought hit her, he’d been coming here as Chat. He’d seen her pictures of Adrien ... wait he’d seen the pictures of himself. Marinette groaned as she made her way back down to her computer desk and banged her head against the table.</p><p>“I am so sorry Mari, please believe me.”</p><p>She pulled out her design book and began to draw. </p><p>“Drop the transformation, Adrien. If you’re going to talk to me at least do it without the mask.” Chat called off his transformation leaving Adrien standing in his place. </p><p>This was the first time they were together as their complete selves and the electricity buzzed in the air. Plagg flew over to Tikki and they both went and hid. They knew exactly what explosion could happen next, they may seem gentle and soft as Adrien and Marinette but their alter-ego’s would always battle to win.</p><p>Marinette put on her best ‘Adrien voice’.</p><p>“Why have someone difficult when you can have someone easy?”</p><p>Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face him.</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant.” He sighed, “I’m just horrible at making jokes, you know that more than anyone.” She looked at him as if for the first time, this was the boy she was hopelessly in love with flaws and all. He crouched down to her level and held her hands in his. A surge of love coursed through his veins as her hands tightened around his.</p><p>“Mari, you know I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just pretending, you know playing a game, obviously I playing it shockingly bad.”</p><p>“Well your a damn good actor, Kitty.” She gave him a small smile.</p><p>He stood up taking her with him and looked deep into her eyes.</p><p>“So this third guy, eh? Are you in love with him?” Adrien’s lop sided smile embedded into her brain. This smile was all for her. Personal and private.</p><p>“Head over heels. He’s slightly annoying but I wouldn’t want him any other way.” She stepped a little closer to him. “I suppose the ‘Oblivio’ kiss makes a lot of sense now,” she smiled, “we would have spent the time with us as us, without my idiotic stuttering and you putting on an act.” </p><p>“I always thought you disliked me in that way. I swear if I’d known sooner things would have been a lot different Marinette. I vowed to make you like me, I didn’t realise you already did.” He groaned, “I’ve put you through so much and I am so sorry.” He let go of one of Marinette’s hands and placed his on the back of his neck. </p><p>“Asking you to help me on my date with Kagami has to be one of my all time epic fails! Oh and not kissing you in the wax museum, that’s another one. Helping Nino to try and ask you out, not kissing you when we filmed the horror film, not kissing you in New York ...” </p><p>Finally, Marinette had had enough. She needed to shut him up. She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was messy, harsh and not in the slightest romantic. He dropped his arm and looked at her stunned. To say he felt like he’d been struck by lightning would be an underestimation of what he’d just felt. </p><p>“Did you ... “ he placed his fingers to his lips, “did you feel that?” He asked her. </p><p>She nodded at him placing her own fingers to her lips, still staring into his beautiful green eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry for turning you down so much, I just ... I was turning you down for you, and you didn’t even know I loved you as you, and now I know that you thought I didn’t like you. I’m so so sorry.” Marinette looked up into Adrien’s eyes and saw them reflecting what she was sure appeared in hers ... true love.</p><p>“You two will be apologising all night for the stupid things you’ve done, just understand you were both blind and oblivious, yet hopelessly in love and then feed me, I’m hungry.” Plagg flew over with Tikki trying to restrain him.</p><p>“I’m sorry Marinette I couldn’t hold him back.” Tikki apologised to her holder.</p><p>“You’re such a mood killer Plagg.” Marinette said, tickling the kwami’s little black tummy.</p><p>“Don’t be nice to him Bugaboo, he’s a pain in the backside.” Marinette started to laugh at Adrien.</p><p>“It’s so weird to hear that come out of Adrien’s mouth.” Adrien stared at the giggling girl in front of him.</p><p>“Before we go any further I just want to make sure that you do understand this whole Adrien is Chat Noir thing, right?” She slapped him on the arm before wrapping her arms around his waist.</p><p>“You know what I mean. I’m so glad it was you. I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.” She looked up at him from her position on his chest, grinning crazily.</p><p>“Does that mean I’m forgiven, m’lady?” </p><p>“Only if you forgive me too. We’ve both done our fair share of crazy behaviour, Kitty.”</p><p>They laughed as they embraced each other. </p><p>“Can I kiss you please?” Adrien asked timidly. </p><p>“I think I’d like that.” Marinette’s cheeks flamed red. She always wanted to be in this position with Adrien but something about it felt even more overpowering than her wildest dreams.</p><p>He slowly bent his head down and placed his lips gently against hers. It was soft, tender and loving. He pulled his head away and looked over at his lady who still had her eyes closed with a smile dancing across her face.</p><p>“Thank you.” A whisper came out of her lips. He started to laugh before embracing her again.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re finally here.” He said, a slight sound of humour in his words as he picked her up and spun her around.</p><p>Letting go of each other they walked over to the chaise and sat next to each other. The atmosphere was alive and both teens became shy at the new situation they found themselves in.</p><p>“So what does this make us?” Adrien asked grabbing a hold of one of Marinette’s hands.</p><p>“Really really good friends.” She replied, only for Adrien to push her off her chaise. </p><p>“I’m sorry ok! I’m never going to live this down am I?” Adrien muffled from behind his hands which he firmly placed over his red face. Laughing, Marinette, sat back down and hugged onto his side, resting her head against his shoulder, just like she’d done numerous times out on patrol. </p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am asking you ... no let me rephrase this. I am begging you. Please be my girlfriend.”</p><p>She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Of course, Chaton.”</p><p>His smile could have lit up Paris. “I’m finally Ladybug’s boyfriend, my dreams are coming true.” </p><p>“What about poor Marinette?” Marinette said placing a pout upon her lips.</p><p>“Marinette is mine, all mine.” A sudden shot of confidence soared through him and he backed her down on the chaise going in for a more passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled as she sighed. </p><p>“That day you gave me your lucky charm, I haven’t been able to get you out my head. I just wanted you to like me so badly, I really did think you hated me. Well until I started visiting you more and saw how obsessed you are.” </p><p>“You’re such a jerk.” She smiled. </p><p>“I’m your jerk. What do you think of Chat?” He enquired.</p><p>“Oh that annoying cat was always going to win my heart, I was just so in love with Adrien I didn’t give him a chance.” He laughed and rested back on her chaise pulling her between his legs.</p><p>“What I don’t understand though is when I started seeing Kagami you went to Luka and not Chat?” Adrien asked as they snuggled up together on her chaise. Marinette lay back onto his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She began to play with his Miracle ring.</p><p>“I don’t understand when Ladybug turned you down you went for Kagami and not Marinette.”</p><p>“Touché” he replied, obvious delight could be heard in his voice. He loved the way they were with each other. It felt natural, it felt right.</p><p>“Do you ever find it weird that we’re superheroes?” Marinette was playing with his ring in one hand and touching her earring with her other. She’d always wanted to talk to someone about this.</p><p>“Hummm... I suppose I always wonder why we were chosen. I mean two thirteen year olds who’d never met entrusted with powers to save Paris -“</p><p>“Excuse me, just Paris? The world! Mon minou.” He started to laugh at her interruption. </p><p>“Sorry, the world. Master Fu was obviously on something.” They both started to laugh.</p><p>“Do you think we’ll be ok? Knowing each other’s identities?” Marinette had this thought in the back of her head most of the day. She couldn’t shake the feeling something could go horribly wrong.</p><p>Tikki and Plagg flew over to join their wielder’s. Tikki was first to speak.</p><p>“Most cats and bugs find the identities of their other halves eventually and it builds a stronger relationship. You just can’t let it interfere whilst you’re in battle. Remember you both have jobs to do.”</p><p>Plagg finished off the last of the cheese in his hand. “You know, we’re always placed with two who are made for each other; there’s only once Master Fu got it wrong.”</p><p>“What happened to those two?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“They killed each other.” Plagg could remember that pairing, it was awful. Master Fu had gotten it completely wrong.</p><p>Marinette turned to look at Adrien, who looked back at her just as terrified. </p><p>“I love you.” They both said in unison before laughing. </p><p>Suddenly they were interrupted by their phones, Adrien groaned as he pulled his out of his pocket. An akuma attack. They’d almost made it the whole day without one, but at least now they had a chance to see if their relationship could work in battle.</p><p>“If this happens on our wedding day, I swear I will cataclysm the person.” He moaned.</p><p>“Are we getting married then, chaton?”</p><p>“I-I m-mean... if maybe ... in the future ... if we’re ... woah! It’s hot in here!” He scratched the back of his neck as he stumbled over his words. Marinette giggled and gave him a quick kiss before summoning Tikki and Plagg over.</p><p>“Plagg, has Tikki fed you enough?” She asked the little black kwami.</p><p>“Sugarcube, has been the perfect hostess.” He replied as the little red bug-mouse blushed.</p><p>“I’ll head out first. See you there m’lady.” He gave her one last kiss and called for his transformation. With a wink, he was gone.</p><p>“What am I going to do with that alley cat, Tikki?” Tikki flew into Marinette’s open purse and they made their way out of Marinette’s house and into the street. </p><p>Finding an empty alley way, Marinette called on her transformation, swinging into the sky to join her feline boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. WhatsApp with Friends: Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final WhatsApp conversation. Will Marinette and Adrien reveal all?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heaven or Hell?<br/>7.36pm</p><p>Alya: Guys! Did you see that akuma attack?</p><p>Marinette: Some of it ... we were kind of busy.</p><p>Alya: Busy? Doing what?</p><p>Adrien:<br/>Sent a photo<br/>Nino: 😵😵😵😵😵😵😵😵😵</p><p>Alya: OMG, Nino it’s happening. Adrienette has set sail.</p><p>Adrien: Adrienette?</p><p>Nino: It’s your ship name dude.</p><p>Alya: Mari, are you still alive? </p><p>Marinette: I’m fine, just out for a walk with my BOYFRIEND!</p><p>Adrien: 😏😘</p><p>Alya: I can’t believe this is finally happening!</p><p>Nino: Yes dude!! </p><p>Adrien: So what about this akuma attack? Was there something different about it?</p><p>Alya: Not so much the akuma but Ladybug and Chat Noir! They were on fire!</p><p>Nino: Seriously dude, you should have seen it. They turned up and kicked ass. The akuma didn’t even know what hit them! </p><p>Alya: I’ll post it on the Ladyblog soon, it only lasted like five minutes though.</p><p>Marinette: Wow! That’s awesome.</p><p>Nino: I’ve never seen teamwork like it. She was like ‘lucky charm’ and he was all like bam ‘cataclysm’. It was truly magical! It’s like they had power upgrades or something. They didn’t mutter a word until they said “Pound it!”, seriously they’re #couplegoals</p><p>Marinette: But they’re not a couple are they?</p><p>Alya: Just give them time. The shear love and devotion in their eyes 😍❤️</p><p>Adrien: I can’t believe we missed it! </p><p>Alya: You two always miss akuma attacks, well unless the akuma has captured you.</p><p>Marinette: No we don’t, we just do what you two should and go hide! Dragging poor Nino around into danger, what kind of girlfriend are you! 😮</p><p>Adrien: I’m glad you don’t throw me into trouble Mari, I don’t know if I could handle it.</p><p>Nino: You two are weeds! Seriously, you don’t understand that thrill of being so up close and personal to the battles. </p><p>Marinette: Nope not a clue.</p><p>Adrien: and I think we want to keep it that way 😂 Plus I have a girl to protect now 💪🏻</p><p>Alya: Adrien you couldn’t protect Mari from a puppy dog, let alone an akuma. Geez, he gets a girlfriend and thinks he can be Chat Noir 🤣🤣</p><p>Nino: My man as a superhero would be hilarious! </p><p>Marinette: You’ll always be my hero, Adrien 😘</p><p>Nino: You two are way to mushy for a new couple. </p><p>Nino: Oh! Dude, what do you think your dad will say? </p><p>Adrien: Believe it or not, my father has actually encouraged it. He’s given me a free night each week to make sure I take Mari out on dates.</p><p>Marinette: I almost had a smile off him today too.</p><p>Alya: The Ice Man is thawing! </p><p>Adrien: As much as I like talking to you all, me and my girlfriend only have another hour together before I have to go home.</p><p>Nino: Sometimes an hour is all you need dude!</p><p>Alya: NINO 🤬</p><p>Marinette: NINO 😳</p><p>Adrien: NINO 🤦🏼 </p><p>Nino: What? He’s a hormonal teen, I’m just giving him some advice that’s all. </p><p>Marinette: Well, see you tomorrow.</p><p>Adrien: Bye everyone</p><p>Ayla: See you tomorrow love birds. OMG Chloé and Lila’s faces are going to be amazing!</p><p>Nino: Be safe 😉</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kitty and the Bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just regular chit chat between our heroes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sounds like we passed with flying colours, Kitty.” Marinette wrapped her arm around Adrien’s waist as they made it back to the bakery. To say they’d always worked well as a team would definitely be the truth, but tonights akuma just didn’t stand a chance. They were step by step in sync with each other. </p><p>“Another win for the cat and bug team. Boo-yah!” Adrien placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him. There was something incredibly satisfying being able to do this after a battle. Instead of having to run off with no clue to how the other was feeling. They both knew they were going to enjoy celebrating after each win.</p><p>“Ermmm... excuse me! I think you’ll find it’s bug and cat team.” Marinette laughed.</p><p>“I’m bigger.” Adrien answered back, puffing out his muscles.</p><p>“Bug comes before cat in the alphabet, plus it’s Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Adrien comes before Marinette. Plus I’m older.” They continued to argue until they reached Marinette’s bakery. Opening the door Adrien blocked the way.</p><p>“You need to pay the entrance fee.” Adrien smirked at Marinette and she giggled. </p><p>“What is it?” She asked.</p><p>“One kiss -“ he pointed and tapped on his lips “right here.” </p><p>Marinette stretched up on her toes and placed a kiss on Adrien’s lips. This was met with gasps coming from within the bakery. Tom stood with an arm around Sabine’s shoulders watching the young couple. </p><p>“Welcome back. You two had a good day?” Tom asked with a smile. </p><p>“The best.” Marinette replied. She held Adrien’s hand and walked towards her parents. “Maman, Papa, I hope this is ok.” She signalled to herself and Adrien.</p><p>“Of course it is sweetheart. You already know we like Adrien and we know he’ll treat you kindly.” Adrien smiled at Sabine, before guaranteeing nothing would ever happen to Marinette whilst he was around. Marinette smiled knowing it was completely true.</p><p>“We’re going to carry on up and play some video games in my room.” Marinette pulled Adrien towards the stairs located in the back entrance. </p><p>“Just wait a second you two.” Tom’s voice came booming from behind them.</p><p>Marinette turned around shyly to face her father. “Yes, Papa.”</p><p>She saw Tom had a plate full of treats. “Take these up with you.” </p><p>Letting out a deep sigh she let go of Adrien’s hand and took the plate from her father. “You’re the best.” She exclaimed giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Smiling at each other, the two superhero love birds made their way to Marinette’s room. Marinette took the plate over to her table as Adrien shut the loft door. The two kwami’s flew out onto the open. </p><p>“Can we go visit the others in the miracle box please?” Plagg begged.</p><p>“Sure. Tikki will show you where the box is.” Marinette replied. Once the kwami’s we’re out of view Adrien walked towards Marinette smiling. She smiled back. Her heart was beating so fast and her stomach swirled with hundreds of butterflies. He slid his hands around her waist as she pushed hers up onto his chest.</p><p>“Am I dreaming?” She whispered gleaming into his cat like eyes. He smiled and he leant down, kissing her on the lips again. </p><p>“So Little Miss Guardian, are you taking my Miraculous away from me now I know who you are?” Adrien asked with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Naa, I think I’ll let you keep it. I’ve grown kind of fond of you.” She ruffled his perfectly kept ‘Adrien’ hair to make him look more Chat like. He smiled before turning serious.</p><p>“I meant what I said earlier. I really do love you, Marinette. I know we’re only young but we’ve already been through so much together.” </p><p>She looked up at him before answering. </p><p>“I love you too, Kitty.” He bent down and kissed her again. “I could do this all night.” She sighed.</p><p>“Well, if you ever want a late night visit you know I’ll willingly oblige. I’ve been doing it for months anyway.” He said still holding her body close to his as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Yeah about that, were you just being nosey?” Marinette asked her perfect partner.</p><p>“In a way yeah. You were so much more relaxed round me in my cat form. I became addicted to you, you’re like cat-nip. Why didn’t you ever tell me about breaking up with Luka though?” </p><p>Marinette sighed.</p><p>“To be honest, I wanted to try and forget that it happened. I felt so bad. Then straight after we’d broken up he was akumatized again so we had to deal with that and I thought if you knew you’d blame me. I’ve put so many people in danger because of my stupid actions.”</p><p>“Hey,” he lifted her chin up to face him, “don’t you ever say that again. I can blame myself for Kagami as much as you can with Luka but at the end of the day it’s life and we have to live through it. We both broke up with them for a reason, you can’t blame yourself for wanting complete happiness. Plus it was very unlikely we would have been with them forever anyway. We’re still so young, circumstances change and I know as soon as we revealed I would have fought long and hard for you to be mine, that’s unless I managed to get Marinette first. Which, by the way, was my aim for today.”</p><p>“So what makes you so certain we will make it?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“It’s quite easy really, you’re the yin to my yang, my soulmate, my other half, the Rachel to my Ross, the Minnie to my Mickey, the Bonnie to my Clyde. You’re my better half, the girl who is so deeply embedded into my heart that I don’t know how I’m going to go a day without seeing her. If something happened to you, it’d happen to me! We’ve been thrown into something that has made us grow up ten times quicker than we probably should have.” He sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. </p><p>“I always think about day you jumped into that T-Rex’s mouth I can honestly say my heart stopped beating. Then the same happened the time you wanted to give up Marinette to the akuma, I was so angry at you for throwing one of my best friends into it all. I just didn’t realise why the feelings were so strong between both of you. Then I realised we’ve been placed together to be forever as one until we’re no longer Miraculous holders. We will have fights, we will fall out ... geez we‘ve been doing that pretty much from within minutes of meeting each other, but every time we have came back stronger. We’ve always come back as one whole and I want to be that whole with you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“Wow! What a speech! I love you AdriChat.”</p><p>“I love you too, Buganette.”</p><p>“Ok we can’t use those nicknames.” Marinette laughed, Adrien joined in with her.</p><p>“Yeah you’re right.” He kissed her again on the forehead, then her cheeks, her lips and finally he blew a raspberry on her neck. Pushing him off her she tried to gather some of her breath back from laughing so much.</p><p>“You really are Chat.” She announced.</p><p>“Mari, I thought we’d already been through this?” He was laughing as he went to grab a croissant. </p><p>“I know, I’m still struggling a little at the moment. It’s like some weird television show where two superheroes are in this weird love triangle without realising.” </p><p>“You mean love square?” Adrien said whilst swallowing his croissant. </p><p>“Exactly. The fans would be going mental at us for just not seeing it.” Marinette laughed grabbing a macaroon for herself. </p><p>“And in the last episode they found out who each other were and lived happily ever after.” Adrien closed the gap with Marinette and slid his arms around her waist before pulling her into a passionate kiss. This was filled with the promise to love her forever and she melted into it, making sure she gave the same promise back. </p><p>“But we know the story doesn’t end there.” He continued.</p><p>“Miraculous - the older years.” They laughed together and kissed once me. </p><p>“Ok, so the last thing we needed to do today is to take a picture of how we see each other.” Adrien said as he twirled her hair through his fingers. </p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one chapter left everyone. I hope you’ve enjoyed the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Picture of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of the rest of their lives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stood with Tom and Sabine in the kitchen waiting for Marinette, who had guaranteed him she would be ready on time for once. She made her way down the stairs and Adrien checked the time of his phone.</p><p>“Not bad Mari, you’re actually quite early.” He said, stuffing a third croissant into his mouth. She walked over to him a smile on her face and kissed him on the lips. </p><p>“You ready to go?” She asked as she looked at him so sweetly he thought he’d end up with cavities. </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be. Thank you for the snacks Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien waved to her parents as they began to leave the bakery.</p><p>“Sabine and Tom, please Adrien. You make us sound so old.” Tom chuckled to the young body and placed his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Text us if you want to come home for lunch, Marinette, you can bring the gang.” Sabine quickly shouted as they closed the door to the apartment. </p><p>Once out of sight of her parents they gave each other a proper greeting. Wrapping her arms tightly round his neck Marinette pulled Adrien towards her and kissed him like she meant it. Pulling away Adrien smiled down at his girlfriend.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” Adrien was interrupted by a little black blur as Plagg flew over into his ladies bag. Marinette opened it up to find Tikki cuddling up to Plagg. </p><p>“If you two plan on staying in here all day you best behave. No more Kwamibuster nonsense, ok?” Marinette directed her words towards Plagg knowing how troublesome the little kwami of destruction can be. </p><p>“Whatever you say Pigtails.” Adrien laughed at Plagg before covering it up with a cough. Marinette smacked him around the back of the head before placing another kiss on his lips.</p><p>“I think you might have an addiction to kissing me, bugaboo.” Adrien smirked in a very Chat like way.</p><p>“I can always stop if you want me to.” She answered walking in front of him down the stairs.</p><p>“I really, really don’t want you to stop.” As they reached the bottom of the stairs he grabbed her arm and spun her around, straight into his body. Pressing his lips hard onto hers he proved his point. “I love you so much Little Bug, thank you for crashing into my life.”</p><p>Stroking his face, she stretched up and kissed him again. </p><p>“We better get moving or I don’t think we’ll make it to school.” She laughed. They began to make their way when Adrien went silent, he seemed deep in thought.</p><p>“You ok, mon amour?” Marinette broke Adrien out of his trance.</p><p>“I’m just thinking how we are going to handle this today? We can’t exactly walk in like we’ve been together for years, but I want everyone to know you’re mine.” </p><p>“We can just do this -“ she held his hand, “- and this.” She kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“But I want to do this-“ he placed a hand around the back of her head and kissed her on the lips. They heard a squeal in the distance and could see Alya running full speed towards the crossing. Adrien and Marinette laughed as they crossed the road hand in hand.</p><p>“Girl, you’re coming with me.” Marinette reached back for Adrien as she was pulled away by Ayla, quite certain she was about to be interrogated. Adrien chuckled as his girlfriends terrified face moved away from him. He made his way over to Nino who had been watching with a full on smirk.</p><p>“You two together now?” Nino asked, Kim, Max and Ivan came over to join the guys.</p><p>“Yep.” Adrien replied as he popped the last ‘p’. He couldn’t stop smiling and his cheeks were killing him. He didn’t think he’d ever been this happy in his life.</p><p>“Have you kissed her?” Max asked.</p><p>Adrien raised an eyebrow, “I don’t kiss and tell.”</p><p>“That’s 100% a yes.” Markov , Max’s robot, appeared from behind Max’s back. Adrien had a round of pats on the back from his friends.</p><p>“Have you made out?” Nino asked again, Adrien looked at his friend who proceeded to shrug his shoulders and raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Have you touched stuff?” Kim wiggled his eyebrows at Adrien who groaned. It was always Kim that would lower the tone.</p><p>“I’m going to find my girlfriend.” Adrien said before turning and walking in the opposite direction, and unfortunately straight into Lila. </p><p>“I’m here, Adrien.” She placed her hands on his chest and grabbed the edges of his white shirt.</p><p>Meanwhile, the girls were questioning Marinette. When did it happen? Who made the first move? Is it love? Has he brought her anything yet? Marinette was over whelmed with all the questions and tried to look to Adrien for help. She found the guys looking serious. </p><p>Following their eye-line she saw Lila touching Adrien ... again. That girl just wouldn’t give up. Alya saw where she was looking before gasping.</p><p>“Oh no she doesn’t. This ship has been in the works for two years. She’s not coming to break it up.” Alya stormed over to where Lila stood clutching at Adrien. Marinette followed with the others.</p><p>“Oh Alya, have you heard the news? Me and Adrien are finally together, isn’t it great. We had a photo shoot together yesterday and Gabriel wanted so many shots. He said we looked perfect and then Adrien took me out for a romantic meal making us official.” Adrien looked so uncomfortable he thought he was going to combust. Not only was he uncomfortable, he was terrified Marinette would take this the wrong way.</p><p>“How can Adrien have been with you when he came with us for ice cream and then spent the rest of the evening with his tongue down Mari’s throat.” Marinette honestly thought she was going to die. Now she really sounded easy.</p><p>“Adrien would never kiss Marinette, she’s no where near good enough for him.” Adrien had had enough and even though Marinette wanted to be cautious with their relationship at school he wasn’t going to let this lie.</p><p>Using his confidence he unclenched Lila’s grasp from his shirt and walked towards Marinette. Her face began to blush as he stepped closer. </p><p>“Sorry Lila but Marinette’s my girlfriend, I am officially off the market.” He placed a hand round her lower back and the other in her loose hair and kissed her. He made sure that no one could call this a friendly kiss, or that anyone would think Marinette’s still on the market. He made sure everyone there knew she was his. </p><p>The crowd around them started to ‘oooo’ and ‘arrrr’ at the display in front of them, that was until someone cleared their throat. Adrien broke away from a breathless Marinette and looked up at the entrance to their school. Ms. Mendeleiev stood with her arms crossed looking down at the PDA with a disgusted look. </p><p>“Monsieur Agreste, Ms Dupain-Cheng, please save that behaviour for at home. This is a public school.” </p><p>Adrien and Marinette hugged as they laughed, watching Lila storm away. Everyone began to move to their lockers, however there was one other person standing near them who witnessed the whole thing in silence. Chloé walked forward towards Adrien and Marinette.</p><p>“I’m not going to say I’m happy about ... this,” she waved her arms between the two teens, “but I’m so glad you’ve stuck it up to that bitch.” She winked at them both and made her way inside. </p><p>“Well that went surprisingly better than expected.” Marinette said as she threaded her fingers through Adrien’s. </p><p>“Shall we continue to class little lady?”</p><p>“Little Lady? I like that.” She smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. Ms. Mendeleiev coughed again gaining their attention. They walked past her snickering together.</p><p>Making their way into their classroom they briefly kissed as they made their way to their assigned seats. Adrien and Nino turned around to converse with the girls sat behind them. That was until Ms Bustier walked into the class. </p><p>“So how did everyone get on yesterday?” She asked. A lot of excitement filled the class as people began to talk over each other about what they did. Ms Bustier began to laugh. “Ok everyone calm down. I hope you have the pictures ready for the year book, but today you’re going to talk about what you learned regarding the other person.” Everyone began to smile again, and chat merrily. “Let’s start with Nino and Chloé.”</p><p>Nino stood at the front of the class and sent her picture up to the screen. It was a picture of Chloé with labels written all over her; spoilt, selfish, brat. He began to speak.</p><p>“I spent yesterday with Chloé Bourgeois and I learnt something. People are all gonna label you. But it's how you overcome those labels. Thats' what matters.”</p><p>Nino smiled at Chloé before he stepped forward producing a picture of Nino performing on DJ decks; without the hat and headphones.</p><p>“I spent yesterday with Nino Lahiffe. He’s a DJ and he’s pretty cool.” </p><p>Everyone nodded their approvals as they swapped with Alya and Ivan.</p><p>“People think they know Ivan Bruel. I know I did. But, I discovered something new. Ivan is a beautiful writer and has an incredible way with words.” Alya spoke first showing the picture of Ivan with a rose in his mouth. A few giggles went round the room as Ivan’s face blushed pink. </p><p>Ivan spoke next sending the picture of Alya in front of the television onto the screen. “I spent the class with Alya Césaire. It reminded me what a good friend she is. I also learnt that she’s going to make a great reporter one day.”</p><p>The rest of the class moved through showing their pictures and explaining their write ups about the other person.</p><p>Finally Ms Bustier arrived at Adrien and Marinette. It was decided Marinette would speak first. She sent her picture up to the screen. It was Adrien in less than fashionable clothes, hair a mess and a croissant hanging out his mouth. His hands were firmly placed on a computer controller.</p><p>“One day ago, I called Adrien Agreste a jock. But I was wrong, he's more than one simple word, I guess we all are. Anyway I learnt that Adrien is actually a lot like me. Who knew?” She smiled at her boyfriend. She knew he’d pick up on the hidden statement.</p><p>Adrien changed his picture for one of Marinette from the photoshoot. Dressed as an angel, standing next to his father looking at the photographs.</p><p>“Twenty four hours ago I called Marinette a really good friend and I stand by that for our everyday Ladybug, but I found something new about my Marinette. She’s an angel. This one person can change your whole life. She can make even the coldest of hearts fall in love with her -“ he pointed to the screen indicating his father, “she cares about everyone more than herself. She is brave, loyal and determined,” staring onto her eyes he held onto her hand, “and I’m proud to have her by my-side.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>